


No Need For Amortentia

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Potions, Romance, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: He didn't know what was scarier - failing his N.E.W.T.s  or falling in love with all shades of silver.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was really about time I did this...I love EXO, I love Harry Potter...yet I had never written an EXO HP!AU fic before....the audacity.....
> 
> But here it is now, finally! After all this time...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning: you might not want to talk to me after realizing just how big of a HP trashcan I am. I apologize in advance if you have to google stuff c:

The corridor was long and packed with students and the castle was filled with the sound of chatter and booming laughter. It was all a blur of black robes and colourful ties.

It had only been a few days since the new year started. That meant he had a lot of work to do. Especially as first years kept running around in a frenzy in the search of their classrooms. It had only been a couple days, but he had already had to deal with at least seven eleven-year olds who had managed to get lost in the castle. He had to lecture them about the stairs yet again, had to explain that they had to be quick. _The stairs move_ , he said to them as calmly as he could, the words already engraved in his mind from all the repeating, _you have to hurry unless you want to end up somewhere else._

Another problem were all the fifth years. Only a few days in the school year, but most of them already looked perpetually stressed as classes started and the information for their upcoming O.W.L.s just started piling up. They were walking around with their books, reading in the hallways and bumping into other students, quietly chanting spells under their breaths. Just yesterday a Hufflepuff boy had accidentally set Mrs. Norris on fire. He doubted anyone minded that, the animal was as vicious as its owner. But he almost felt sorry for the students. He knew just how dreadful last year had been as he had been preparing and studying for his exams. It was a rather stressful experience.

Kyungsoo looked down at the mess in the corridor in front of himself and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh.

That blur of black robes and colourful ties, the crowd of students – it parted. The moment he took his first step forward, they started moving to the sides of the hallway, making space for him to walk.

Some were ignoring him as he walked past them. Most of the younger students would throw curious glances at him before hurrying away.

Kyungsoo’s eyes glided over the crowd, making sure everything was safe and in order, despite the chaos in the hallway. He saw a young child just ahead of him, a deep crease between his eyebrows as he looked from one side of the corridor to the other. He was holding several books in his hands, a wand clumsily hanging from the side of his hand.

His tie was the colour of deep emerald, with thin silver stripes. Kyungsoo supressed the sigh and smiled instead.

“You seem to be lost.”

It wasn’t really a question. It was a fact, he could see it in the eyes of that little boy, as he startled and looked up to him.

“I have Charms next,” the kid said in a tiny voice. “But I can’t find the classroom.”

Kyungsoo leaned down then, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he pointed the further side of the hallway.

“You have to go forward until you reach the stairways. You just need to go to the third floor and you’ll see the Charms corridor. The passage leads to the classroom.” He explained patiently. For good measure, he added, “Just be quick on the stairs, unless you want to end up somewhere else.”

The little kid beamed at him.

“Thank you!”

Kyungsoo watched as the kid dashed away in the pointed direction, robe flying behind him. Okay, good.

He waited until the first year from his house was out of his sight, before finally straightening up.

He had his own classes to attend, he had his own studying to do, his own friends to pay attention to. He hoped that after this first week things would settle down a bit, that the new kids would get used to the castle, that not many students would cause trouble.

Contrary to his wishes, the momentary silence that had been started by his appearance in the hallway was broken.

Suddenly, there were not so hushed whispers all around him, excited glances and necks craning to have a better view. Even the fifth years had abandoned their books in favour of staring.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a brief moment, as he sighed out.

There was only one thing that could cause such a reaction from the fellow students, only one person.

Kyungsoo raised his head and directed his eyes towards the commotion.

As expected, it was him.

_The veela._

Well, _half_ -veela.

Kim Jongin had just walked into the hallway and the mass of people was parting to let him pass through, very much like it had for him – for completely different reasons though.

While they feared and respected Kyungsoo because he was a prefect, they were looking up at Jongin with a different kind of admiration.

Kim Jongin, being half a veela, was possibly the most gorgeous human being Kyungsoo had ever seen in his life. With an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding instead of walking, he was elegant. His skin was glowing (sometimes almost literally), golden and soft, and his face was just perfect – sharp jaw, straight nose, beautiful almond eyes and plump lips. His hair was something between white and silver. Kyungsoo couldn’t quite tell, it always looked different. But whatever it was, it looked damn good, casually tousled – or perpetually messy because of the wind blowing in his face at practice – and perfect. Just like everything else about Kim Jongin.

And that was the reason the students were parting just like the Red Sea. Kim Jongin was perfect. He was untouchable. And they let him move forward, nobody touching him, everybody hoping to be noticed. They all stared dreamily at him.

Except Kyungsoo, who noticed the way the students were starting to swarm together after Kim Jongin passed by them, gushing and staring.

Kyungsoo, who remained in his spot, even as Kim Jongin approached him. He didn’t budge from his place as the other sixth year reached him, a distracted look in his eyes and an absentminded smile pulling his lips.

“Hello, Do,” the veela said, his voice just as soft and warm as it had been at the end of last year. Perfect, just like everything else about him. “How was summer?”

“It was decent.” Kyungsoo answered blankly. He didn’t bother asking the other boy about his summer. He didn’t really care.

There was something else, though, that caught his attention.

A little copper pin on the front of the other student’s robe, a large, blue ‘C’ on top of it, partially hidden by the undone blue and bronze tie of Ravenclaw house. Kyungsoo almost frowned disapprovingly at the unproper uniform but looked up to the man’s face instead.

“Nice badge.”

The Ravenclaw looked down to his robes, following Kyungsoo’s gaze. Then he looked up, smiling smugly.

“I know. Got it with my letters this summer.”

 _Cool_ , Kyungsoo supposed, eyes tracing the Quidditch Captain badge of Ravenclaw house for a mere moment. He wasn’t only a half-veela, the school’s best Chaser, everybody’s distraction, but also Quidditch Captain now? Kyungsoo couldn’t catch a break, could he?

“Congratulations,” he said dryly.

“Thanks.” Jongin said, a kind of oblivious to his disinterest smile, before raising an elegant hand to run his long fingers through that silver hair. “Well, gotta run. I’ll see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Kyungsoo just stared at him as he also walked away, all heads turning after him.

Kim Jongin truly was the most perfect being he had ever met and it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t affected in the slightest by him. No, he was. He was just as affected as everybody else.

However, unlike the others, he was not obnoxiously annoying about it.

He didn’t mean to glare, he really didn’t, as he turned around to stare at the students whose excited whispers had only gotten louder.

“Don’t you all have classes to go to?” he asked, raising his voice.

His strict voice seemed to have broken the spell cast by the half-veela, because everybody suddenly seemed to remember where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. And it was _not_ gushing over their classmate. Definitely not.

Or maybe they were just afraid Kyungsoo would deduct points from their houses if they didn’t scatter.

Whatever the case, Kyungsoo finally breathed out in relief, as everybody started moving again, the hallway slowly clearing.

* * *

“You should come to the try outs tomorrow,” Sehun’s voice reached him before Sehun himself. The other Slytherin plopped himself down on the couch in the common room next to him with a very prominent frown.

“Who, me?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, you,” Sehun just looked at him blankly. “Kibum and Taeyeon graduated. We need to fill the Chaser positions. This is a _nightmare_.”

“I can’t be on the Quidditch team on top of everything else I’m doing,” Kyungsoo looked away from the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and back to his scroll with the essay on conjuring spells. He was falling behind on his homework and it was already stressing him out.

“And _what_ is it exactly that you’re doing?”

Kyungsoo only spared a quick glance to the newcomer – a shorter boy with messy robes, as if deliberately messed up just to piss Kyungsoo off, and now red hair. Baekhyun was grinning down at him.

“Homework, is it?”

“Yes.”

“Get a life, will you?”

Kyungsoo supposed he could see a lost cause when he looked at his barely started essay. Especially when Baekhyun sat down on the couch on his other side and threw an arm over his shoulders. Kyungsoo had to suppress the urge to reach out and fix that green and silver tie.

“Anyways, I hope someone decent shows up tomorrow,” Sehun sighed out eventually. “Baekhyun, you need to also come.”

“So you do value my opinion, don’t you?”  Baekhyun coo-ed and Sehun just slapped his arm away. Inches away from Kyungsoo’s nose. “I knew you were a softie.”

“ _No_ ,” Sehun straightened up. “But you have to also have an input. It’s _your_ ass that the Beater will be defending out on the field.”

“My ass doesn’t need anything to defend it.”

“Tell that to the Bludgers.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and shoved the Captain and the Seeker in the same time to get them to shut up.

“Don’t you all have something better to do than bother me with Quidditch?”

“No. Not really.”

“You’ll never pass your NEWTs like this,” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue in the same time Baekhyun groaned and Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Soo, the NEWTs are in another year and a half.”

“Exactly, and you can’t cram a year and a half worth of studying in two weeks before the exams. It’s just not gonna work.” Kyungsoo rolled his scroll and secured the cap on his ink. “You are gonna have to eventually hit the books or I will give you detention.”

“Power has changed you,” the Seeker grinned. “Besides, I’m pretty sure you can’t give me detention for not studying.”

“Try me.”

“Cut the crap, Soo,” Sehun scoffed. “You can go give detention to others.”

Kyungsoo had to suppress the urge to blow them the raspberry. That wouldn’t be very prefect-like. But his two best friends of many years knew him by heart already, so they must have read the intent on his expression. They ended up stifling their chuckles behind him.

“Speaking of which, shouldn’t you actually be giving detention to others right now?” Baekhyun asked eventually. Kyungsoo blinked at him.  “Your night rounds?”

Kyungsoo’s head snapped in the direction of the clock. 10:08.

“ _Shit_ ,” he scrambled his papers and grabbed his wand from the table. He was _late_. “Gotta go!”

He was pretty sure Baekhyun was snickering behind him again, undoubtedly at the frantic look on his face. Sehun was smirking.

“Give ‘em hell.”

* * *

The castle was always quiet at this time. The hallways were empty of students. No chatter or laughter was resounding around him.

If anything, the flickering flames of the candles along the hallways were throwing dancing shadows on the walls, making the atmosphere seem somewhat dreary.

He passed by the Gryffindor prefect, Park Chanyeol, on the third floor and they acknowledged each other with a nod. Chanyeol was kind of dragging his feet and he wasn’t smiling his usually blinding smile, so Kyungsoo assumed he was tired. He wouldn’t be surprised, most of them were tired these days. Sixth year was not kind to them. All subjects were suddenly harder, all spells suddenly seemed impossible to do. So when Chanyeol didn’t really say anything and just smiled vaguely at him before dragging himself away, Kyungsoo completely understood.

He kept walking around by himself quietly, quite aimlessly. He was pretty sure he could hear distant singing. Peeves, most probably. No one else would dare be as loud at this hour, not when the professors and the prefects were on patrol at the hallways to make sure no students were breaking the curfew.

Kyungsoo had always thought that the night rounds were a ridiculous waste of time last year, all they had managed to succeed in was reduce his time for preparing for the OWLs.

Now, however, despite all the things he still had to catch up on, he didn’t feel like that anymore. The night rounds were the only time of the day he could actually walk around in silence alone with his thoughts, without getting interrupted by confused first years or some of his obnoxious housemates.

He had been wandering around for a while now, not really paying attention to the direction he was heading – it was easy to get lost in the castle, but Kyungsoo had been here for six years now. He wasn’t afraid he’d get lost.

He was surprised, though, when he looked around and realized he was in a part of the castle that he didn’t really frequent a lot. The fifth floor, walking up a spiral staircase. A tower.

The Ravenclaw tower.

Kyungsoo sighed out. He had wandered way too far away from Slytherin’s common room.

He was about to turn on his heel and return to the basement, to his common room, and maybe try to catch some sleep, but he saw something moving in the darkness.

He squinted lightly towards the end of the staircase, fingers pulling on his wand. He was either imagining things or there was something moving in front of him.

Maybe a ghost. Maybe Ravenclaw’s house ghost. The Grey Lady.

He moved up the spiral staircase. He really hoped it was the Grey Lady. He really didn’t want to deal with students out of bed now.

The flickering flames of the candles seemed too distant now, not really letting him see everything on the floor properly. He raised his wand.

“ _Lumos_ ,” he said quietly. The spell illuminated the tip of his wand, and he had to squint his eyes when the sudden bright light filled the corridor.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

Kyungsoo almost fell down the stairs at the surprised voice. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, before he made out the figure in front of himself. Closer than he had thought earlier.

He didn’t even need to look to recognize that voice, though – that sweet, alluring voice, despite the irritation lacing it.

Kyungsoo straightened up, lowering his wand from Jongin’s face.

That gave the Ravenclaw student time to adjust to the sudden light as well. He raised slender fingers up to rub on his eyes.

Kyungsoo took those few seconds to look at him – his silver hair was sticking out in all directions, more so than usual. He wasn’t wearing his school robes, he was wearing his blue and bronze Quidditch uniform, the number 88 printed in bronze letters on his blue jersey. He was wearing protective pads on his elbows and he seemed dirty. As in, specks of mud on his face and clothes dirty. Kyungsoo tried not to wrinkle his nose.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized curtly, lowering the wand even more. “What are you doing out here?”

Jongin finally looked at him realization spreading on his features. His eyebrows twitched in confusion.

“Me? What are _you_ doing out here?”

“Excuse me?”

“This is Ravenclaw Tower.”

“And I am a prefect.” Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows. The veela gave him a look but then nodded reluctantly after his eyes lingered on the prefect badge on Kyungsoo’s chest. “So, will you give me a proper reason you’re out after curfew or should I deduct points from you?’

“Don’t do that,” Jongin said quickly. As an afterthought, he added. “Please.”

Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows, yet again, and moved his wand impatiently, the light flickering around them. The veela just sighed out, his shoulders slumping down in defeat.

“I had Quidditch practice.”

“I can see that,” Kyungsoo’s eyes shot down towards the jersey. “But Quidditch practice doesn’t end at 10 pm.”

“I had to rush to detention after that.” Jongin frowned and Kyungsoo tried to ignore the fact that the veela looked completely breath-taking even when frustrated. He also tried to ignore the fact that he had gotten himself in detention so early on in the year. It was none of his business. “That’s why I’m asking you to not take anymore points from Ravenclaw. I’m just…late, that’s all.”

Kyungsoo heaved out a sigh. He really didn’t want to be the bitchy prefect who always caused trouble for his fellow students. However, it was ten pm, Jongin had broken curfew by a lot. Even with detention. It made no sense.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment. “But you go in right now. If I catch you outside again, I will give you detention.”

“Thank you!” Jongin smiled down at him and Kyungsoo almost fell down the stairs for a completely different reason this time around – his legs felt weak at that beautiful smile that lit up the veela’s face. “Thank you, really. I appreciate that.”

Kyungsoo nodded absentmindedly, stepping down the staircase. He was about to turn his back to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, but when he noticed that he wasn’t even turning towards the Ravenclaw common room, he stopped again.

“Go in,” Kyungsoo said, sharper than before. He narrowed his eyes when Kim Jongin just let out a breath and looked away from him.

“About that,” he was avoiding his gaze, and he looked more than just frustrated. “I can’t.”

“Sorry, what?”

“I can’t enter.” Jongin said, quietly, and Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Why not?”

“Because-…” Jongin seemed angry with himself when he looked away again, arms fidgeting by his sides. “Because I can’t answer the riddle.”

He said that so quietly that Kyungsoo almost imagined he didn’t hear correct. He couldn’t answer the riddle?! Kim Jongin?!

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicked towards the large door with the enchanted lock, the door to the Ravenclaw common room. He’d never really been in there, and he had never tried answering the riddle, but he did know that it was not like the entrance to the other houses and their common rooms. To enter the Ravenclaw common room, its students had to answer riddles. They had to be quick witted and creative with their answers, they had to be intelligent and thoughtful.

And Kim Jongin, if the last five years at Hogwarts had been any sort of indicator, was definitely all that – he was the smartest Ravenclaw in their year. Hell, he was one of the smartest students in their year. Maybe the smartest one. He was one of Kyungsoo’s biggest rivals when it came to academic success. Rumours said that Jongin passed his OWLs with perfect scores. He wouldn’t doubt that.

So to think that he was sitting out here all alone, in an empty hallway in the middle of the night, because he couldn’t answer a riddle – now that seemed somewhat unreal. Kyungsoo almost let out a laugh, but judging by the half-veela’s expression, he was actually upset and frustrated with himself. Maybe he wasn’t joking.

“Oh, um-…” Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed towards the closed door again, then back to Jongin. The captain was pouting.

“I am tired,” he said without looking at Kyungsoo. Still. “I had practice, then detention, and all that school work. I am just tired and those damn riddles-…I don’t know.”

“I understand,” Kyungsoo mumbled quietly, walking up those two steps again, raising his wand towards the door. The eagle knocker seemed to be mocking him when he walked closer.

He flashed a look towards Jongin for a curt second, before a voice resounded around them.

“What is always in front of you, but you never see it?”

Kyungsoo blinked. It was the damn knocker, talking to him. Asking him for the answer. Giving him the riddle.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, no sound coming out.

He heard a sigh next to himself and looked vaguely at the half veela. Jongin was frowning at the door, as if he held a personal vendetta against it.

“Air?” Kyungsoo asked him, but Jongin shook his head.

“Tried that. Not it,” the captain sighed. “I tried everything. I tried nothing, I tried glasses, lenses, different spells, double mirrors. Nothing worked.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, looking down at the enchanted lock. This was hell. He couldn’t believe Ravenclaw students had to go through this every day. He had enough trouble forgetting the password changed for Gryffindor tower every few months, let alone a riddle every time he wanted to go to bed. Ridiculous.

 _In front of you, but you never see it_. He frowned. _In front of you, but you never see it_ …

“The future?” Kyungsoo said unsure, intimidated by a stupid door.

He didn’t expect to hear two things – a lock clicking and a half veela beside him letting out a sharp breath.

“ _Of course_ ,” Jongin said, a hand flying up to smack himself on the forehead. “How didn’t I think of _that_?!”

Kyungsoo was just as surprised that he actually guessed the answer to the riddle. He gave the now slightly open door a nasty look. This was tricky. This was very inconvenient and tricky.

“That’s certainly…a temperamental door.”

“You have no idea.” Jongin scoffed, looking down at him. “I-…uh…thank you.”

Kyungsoo nodded absentmindedly, trying not to mind the fact that Jongin, despite everything, still looked dejected and frustrated. Maybe he couldn’t bear that someone else had managed to open the door he had been struggling with for an hour. Especially someone who was not a Ravenclaw.

A Slytherin.

“Don’t mention it,” Kyungsoo said, straightening and walking away. Before he started descending down the stairs, he turned to stare at the quidditch captain and threaten him that he’d take points from him if he didn’t go in immediately, but Jongin just raised his muddy hand up in a quick wave with a small smile, before pushing the door to Ravenclaw’s common room open and disappearing from his sight.

Kyungsoo just shook his head and let out a breath, starting to walk down the stairs and back to Slytherin’s common room.

He tried not to let the little victorious smirk take over his face, but he failed.

* * *

One would have thought that after having lived for sixteen years now, he would have gotten used to the stares. Alas, it was still burdensome and straight-up creepy when people just looked at him with slack jaws and unmoving eyes. Flattering, of course, but really exhausting. It was hard having people stare at you all the time.

The younger students were always the worst. Especially first years who were seeing him for the first time. They’d slow down their pace down the hallway and look at him with open mouths and wide eyes. The other day some kid bumped into another one that had been practicing spells. It had resulted with the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey giving Jongin, of all people, an earful. As if it was his fault that he was who he was.

His mom was a veela, long locks of flowing, silky silver hair that he had inherited from her, and such soft and delicate features that even at her age she looked like a painting. Jongin, having her genes, was bound to look the way he did. He knew he was handsome. He knew he was beautiful and attractive.

And to be fair, for a student his age, it was easy to let it get to his head. In his previous years at Hogwarts, he had enjoyed all the attention. He liked being liked, he liked having admirers.

However, last year, while preparing for his OWLs, he had realized that his beauty was not only a blessing – it was also a nightmare. Every time he wanted to focus on his schoolwork, he couldn’t - there were people around him, whispering, staring at him, talking to him. He had had to resort to hiding in his dorm room with books from the library. He had completely mastered the Muffliato charm – just so he could have some peace and quiet and pay attention to his studies.

And this year was no different – it hadn’t started long ago but the NEWT level classes were so much harder than before and every free second Jongin had, every moment he wasn’t in classes or at the Quidditch field, he tried to spend studying. At this point, he’d get irritated when people interrupted him then. When they stared and looked and talked. And gods knew how scary a veela could get when irritates and angry. Even if it was just half a veela.

“Do you know the answer to this one?” Yixing pushed the book towards him in the quiet library. Jongin flashed the question a look. It was about the characteristics of inferi. Foul creations. Jongin wrinkled his nose, before nodding.

“They’re corpses, dead bodies controlled by a dark wizard’s magic.”

Yixing frowned at the book, a deep crease between his eyebrows.

“Then how are they any different from Dementors?”

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, for starters – dementors aren’t corpses. They’re creatures.”

“They are?”  Yixing seemed beyond stressed when he looked down at his scroll in absolute horror.

“Yep. They’re not dead. They’re just nasty,” Jongin shrugged. “And nobody controls them. They have their own will.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Yixing groaned, pulling out his wand and directing it towards the scroll. “This is all wrong then. I have to start all over again.”

Jongin pursed his lips in compassion, before returning his attention to the Herbology book. He still had no idea how to fight a Venomous Tentacula, and he supposed there were other ways than stunning the stupid plant with a spell. He was sure there’d be something in the book, so he started reading again.

It was always nice to study with Yixing. The Hufflepuff was mostly quiet and mostly very confused all the time, and he didn’t seem to care about the fact that Jongin was dragging them to the most hidden corners in the library just to avoid curious eyes. He didn’t mind helping him either – Yixing was the single kindest person he had met in Hogwarts.

So when Yixing sighed out, dejected, once his scroll was empty of any scribbles, Jongin gave him another little smile – as encouraging and uplifting as he could. He watched the Hufflepuff leaning down with his feather to start his essay again. Jongin returned his eyes on the book. He still had about an hour before Quidditch practice and he planned on using it all to catch up.

* * *

Jongin wasn’t in the best mood when he woke up that morning. Memories of last night’s try outs for the Quidditch team bothered him. Some first years were showing up, just so they could stare at him, even when they all knew first years weren’t allowed on the team. The bleachers were full and people were calling out his name from the stands, distracting him while he was trying to observe the new players. Minseok, the team’s Keeper, got hit in the head with a bat when one of the guys trying out for a Beater raised it to wave at Jongin when he caught him looking in his direction. He had had to step in to stop Minseok from jinxing the kid.

So to say he wasn’t thrilled would be an understatement. Especially when the chatter in Ravenclaw’s airy common room died out when he descended down the stairs from the dorms with his bag thrown over his shoulders and a frown etched on his lips. All eyes were on him, stupid dazed smiles were dancing on people’s faces – they all were oblivious to the fact that he was actually upset.

He stormed out of the door and headed down to the basement and the largest dungeon where he’d have his first class for the day. Potions. As if the day wasn’t bad enough already, he had _Potions_ to deal with now.  It was possibly his least favourite subject.

Hells, if he could skip it, he would. But he wanted to become a Healer someday, and he couldn’t do that without getting an Outstanding at his NEWTs. And in case that didn’t work out, well…he supposed he could always get a job as the conductor of the Knight Bus or a dishwasher in the Leaky Cauldron. He was screwed.

He was busy drowning in self-pity and self-hatred, already imagining how he was the dumbest Ravenclaw to ever live, that he just barged inside the classroom and sat down at the furthest corner of the table, ignoring his fellow sixth year advanced Potions students coming in.

His mind was scattered when the class started, the atmosphere gloomy because of those creepy jars all over the walls with floating animals and plants inside them. It made him feel even more down than he already did.

They were working on Polyjuice Potion this term. Allegedly, one of the hardest potions to prepare. The instructions on the blackboard that the Professor had scribbled down earlier were already confusing enough and they hadn’t even started yet. 

Jongin let go of his wand with a sigh and picked up the measuring set instead.

It was a tedious task – measuring everything to absolute perfection and then stirring the exact number of times unless he wanted to set himself on fire – or worse, someone else. His frown was deepening the more he progressed.

The potion was supposed to be a light liquid after the end of the previous step, green in colour because of the knotgrass, but his was brown and thick and the steam coming out from it had an unpleasant smell.

He was pretty sure all instructions had been followed properly, so he gave up with a sigh and decided to continue anyways. He picked the leeches one by one, putting them inside the cauldron and watching the colour of his potion changing – a disaster. He was pretty sure the potion wasn’t supposed to be becoming black.

This day really sucked.

And it sucked even more when someone poked him at the shoulder.

Jongin’s entire self-control crumbled at that.

“ _What now_?”  he almost bared his teeth in annoyance. “I’m handsome? I’m pretty? I _know_ that, I don’t need _you_ to tell me. I fucking _know_.” 

The boy in front of him looked at him with surprise in his eyes for barely a few seconds, before his lips pulled back and he scoffed. Was it disdain that filled his eyes? He seemed dumbfounded.

Which was a first, because Jongin had never seen Slytherin’s prefect looking dumbfounded. Not Do Kyungsoo.

 _Shit_ , Jongin frowned even more when he realized that it was _DO_ freaking _KYUNGSOO_ that he had snapped at. The damn _prefect_. There went his Thursday nights, he was definitely getting detention for this.

“I just wanted to tell you you’re about to mess up your potion,” Do Kyungsoo said, voice calm and collected despite what Jongin had said, chin jerking towards Jongin’s cauldron. “You added 5 leeches. You’re only supposed to add 4.”

Jongin’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at his cauldron in horror.

“You can still take one out, I guess.” Do Kyungsoo shrugged absentmindedly, looking away from his cauldron and looking back at his own potion.

Jongin reached down in his cauldron, trying to move the damn leech with the measuring spoon. Somehow, he managed to pull it out without creating an even bigger mess. He did earn himself a disapproving glance from the Professor but that was about it.

He let out a tired sigh. His head hurt from everything, he was just so stressed.

His eyes shot towards Do Kyungsoo and how he was calmly stirring his potion while adding crushed lacewing flies in his cauldron. Now, his potion looked good – a flowing liquid, brown in colour, bubbling happily above the flames.

And Jongin felt his frown taking over his face again.

 _He_ was the Ravenclaw. _He_ was supposed to be the smart one. _He_ was supposed to help others.

Not the other way around.

He _shouldn’t_ have been lectured by a Slytherin. He most certainly _shouldn’t_ have let a Slytherin open the Ravenclaw tower for him.

It was unfair, yes, but instead of being grateful he felt frustrated with Do Kyungsoo. Frustrated and mostly confused, because why the _hell_ did the prefect not like him like everybody else did? It was obvious in the way he acted that Jongin wasn’t his favourite classmate.

And to someone like Jongin, who was used to being liked even if he didn’t always appreciate it, it was odd that there was someone who didn’t like him. Someone who looked at him with that displeased look in his eyes.

Someone like Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin let out a sharp breath, looking away from the Slytherin.

He did not have time for this. He had a potion to deal with.

* * *

It was the third week of November and sitting in the high spectator towers of the Quidditch field was not the most pleasant of all experiences when the wind was sharply blowing in his face and making his cheeks feel numb. Kyungsoo pulled the emerald and silver striped scarf up to cover his nose as he focused on the brooms zooming across the field.

He wouldn’t have done this to himself if it wasn’t the first match of the season for Slytherin. It was the first game they were playing this year, against Ravenclaw, and Kyungsoo had come not only to support his house, but also his friends.

He needed the binoculars to keep a closer look at the players – Sehun seemed to be holding the Quaffle tightly almost every time he looked at him, and he seemed to be scoring most out of all Chasers on the field.

Baekhyun was hovering above everybody else, eyes as sharp as an eagle, as he looked all around the field, trying to spot the little, golden Snitch.

Kyungsoo cheered with the crowd every time Slytherin scored. He refrained himself from booing when Ravenclaw did. He was, after all, a prefect.

Quidditch was fun to watch. Kyungsoo himself wasn’t that confident on a broom – he preferred solid ground underneath his feet. He did, however, play around with Sehun and Baekhyun sometimes. They said he was good. He didn’t really believe them. He did, however, appreciate the sport. It was fun to watch the balls flying across the field, the players flying in formations, the Beaters sending the temperamental Bludgers as far away as possible from their team mates. It was certainly fun to watch the Seekers suddenly grip the handles of their brooms and dive after something that no spectator could see – the golden Snitch that would end the game.

Baekhyun, however, was still slowly hovering above the other players on his broom, eyes still as sharp as ever, as he kept looking around. The Ravenclaw Seeker was also carefully observing the field. 

Kyungsoo cheered when Slytherin scored another ten points, Sehun successfully twisting around on his broom to avoid Ravenclaw’s Chasers before luring their Keeper to the left post and then throwing the Quaffle through the middle hoop instead. The Slytherin tower cheered loudly. Kyungsoo smiled at his friend.

He picked up his binoculars when he saw the Ravenclaw Chasers and Beaters gathering together. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on Ravenclaw’s Captain – a certain silver haired beauty with a concentrated look in his eyes as he said something to his team, motioning around the field.

Kyungsoo watched as the Quaffle was thrown back in the game and the match continued. He watched at Ravenclaw’s Beaters swinging their bats and directing the Bludgers towards Sehun and Joy. Joy managed to duck just before the Bludger hit her. Sehun wasn’t as lucky.

Kyungsoo winced when the Bludger hit his friend in the arm and judging by the sudden arch of Sehun’s usually stoic eyebrows and the sharp movement of his lips, he was sure the other was cursing. He didn’t fall from his broom or anything. He just winced in pain and turned to scream something at Slytherin’s Beaters.

Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip when he returned his attention to the Quaffle. It was now in Jongin’s slender fingers, tucked securely between his body and elbow as he made his way through the field, the wind blowing in his face as he increased the speed of his broom, trying to avoid all players with green capes.

He was smiling – the dazed smile of a person caught up in what they were doing and Kyungsoo saw Slytherin’s Beater lowering his bat at the sight of Jongin zooming past him.

Kyungsoo lowered his binoculars and shook his head when Jongin scored ten points for Ravenclaw, the opposite side of the field erupting in victorious cheers.

He was pretty convinced they’d put Jongin on the team because all the other players would get distracted when he flied by them.

That, and he was a damn good player. Kyungsoo had to reluctantly admit that. Probably the best Chaser from the current teams in the school.

He was quick and smart, an awfully big advantage in Quidditch – he knew how to predict the situations, he knew how to move forward gracefully at full speed. He was elegant and stable on his broom, escaping the grasp of his opponents with a single twist and the slightest change in direction. It was no wonder he was so great at it.

The game was fair. When the Seekers dove in after the Snitch, everybody in the stands collectively held their breath. Ravenclaw’s seeker was a tiny girl, a fifth ear with her pitch-black hair pulled up in a ponytail and an innocent and beautiful face – Irene, was it? She was, however, nothing like her face as she shoved Baekhyun out of her way.

The game ended with Jongin scoring yet another goal for Ravenclaw and her stretching her arm out with the golden snitch shining between her fingers.

Kyungsoo wasn’t mad. Quidditch was just a game. Sure, that gave Ravenclaw advantage with the points for the House cup and the Quidditch cup, but there were plenty of other games coming up. Slytherin could make up for this one loss.

He definitely wasn’t mad when his binoculars caught Jongin’s wide smile – his skin was glowing more than usual, emanating a faint light – he was literally goddamn _beaming_. He was so beautiful when he was smiling brightly like this, so beautiful when he was happy.

Kyungsoo almost forgot he was in another house and almost rooted for Ravenclaw. That would have definitely earned him several funny looks.

He pulled the binoculars away, a lopsided smile stretching his lips when he looked towards Slytherin’s players. Sure, they were dejected, and sure he’d have to listen to Sehun and Baekhyun ranting about this for _weeks_ , but it was alright.

It was all good.

* * *

Kyungsoo had been stuck in the library for over two hours now, trying to understand just how the human transfiguration spells were supposed to work, but his brain was getting exhausted from reading and not understanding a single word. He was getting tired.

He looked up at the sudden whispers. Whispers always meant one thing.

He was right. Kim Jongin.

He watched the Ravenclaw entering the library, three books in his hands and a kind, dazed smile on his lips. Kyungsoo almost cursed at the sight of it, memories of that Potions class coming back to him.

He remembered the frown on Kim Jongin’s face, the obvious fury in his eyes when he had snapped at him. He obviously knew how good he looked. And he was obviously tired of people only talking about it.

Kyungsoo supposed he kind of understood. It probably sucked to always have people hit on you all the time. He couldn’t really relate, but he could imagine.

But it wasn’t a scowl on his face anymore, it was a kind smile on his lips as he returned the books to the librarian and she flicker her wand and they floated back to their respective aisles. A kind smile that accentuated the beauty of his face even further. Kyungsoo supposed life was just unfair – some people had it good. Their biggest problem was having too many admirers. _Tragic_.

He tried not to startle when Kim Jongin’s bright eyes turned and stared right at him, piercing through his soul. He felt shivers running up his spine when the veela smiled a little bit more – he’d been caught.

He felt even more unsettled when the Ravenclaw didn’t look away from him but instead stepped in his direction once. Twice. Then more and more until he was standing in front of him by the table and looking at him with those breathtakingly beautiful eyes.

“Hey, Do,” he greeted with his beautiful, honey-like voice.

“Kim.” Kyungsoo nodded curtly, the silence (sans those annoying whispers from the neighbouring tables) deafening. He cleared his throat and looked away, not able to withstand Jongin’s gaze anymore. “Uh…congratulations. For the game.”

“Thank you,” the Ravenclaw beamed briefly, before his smile disappeared and his slender fingers danced on the chair in front of Kyungsoo. “May I?”

Kyungsoo tried not to show his surprise as he wove his hand towards the chair absentmindedly and Jongin pulled it back to sit down in front of him. His lips weren’t pulled in a smile anymore and surprisingly, he wasn’t looking at him either. If anything, he seemed nervous.

“I wanted to apologize for before.” The half-veela said quietly, eyes shooting towards him. “It was very rude of me to snap at you like that for no reason. The more I think about it, the more embarrassed I am for lashing out like this.”

Kyungsoo blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that, but it was a nice thing to do. To apologize for acting like an asshole before. Damn Kim Jongin and everything about him – from his perfect face to his perfect personality. Kyungsoo wanted to find _one_ shitty thing about him, one _human_ thing about him that would make him feel better. Alas.

“I was just really tired that day, and I was really behind on all my schoolwork, nothing seemed to work out and on top of that, people had been following me around since the try outs the day before and just-…I don’t know. I’m sorry. Really.”

“No, it’s-…uh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo said, absentmindedly closing his books. Why was he closing his books? He still needed them. Jongin’s reassured smile was distracting, before the half veela looked down at his own fingers again, fidgeting in his seat.

“I actually wanted to ask you one more thing.”

Kyungsoo almost sighed out. What now? Why was Kim Jongin talking to him now? They’d barely talked over a total of fifteen minutes in the last five years so why was he talking to him so much now? It was stressing him out.

“Yeah?”

“Potions.” Jongin said finally, a defeated sigh following the one word spoken with disdain.

“Potions?” Kyungsoo repeated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What about Potions?”

“You seem to be good at Potions,” Jongin said, voice lower than before and eyes shooting in all directions but Kyungsoo’s face. It was obvious how reluctant he was to speak about this. “And I’m just…. not that great. I was wondering if you could possibly…help me?”

Not that great? Kyungsoo almost laughed out loud. Kim Jongin had been the only student beside him who had actually managed to brew the Draught of the Living Death in the beginning of the term and that was admirable. Sure, it was obvious it wasn’t his favourite subject, and sure it was obvious that he was maybe struggling with it, but _not that great_? That was a reach.

He seemed to sense Kyungsoo’s bewilderment from the stretched-out moment of silence, because he looked up, an almost pleading look in his gorgeous eyes. Kyungsoo had to bite the inside of his cheek.

“I want to be a Healer someday,” the half-veela said, sounding solemn. “But I need high scores on my NEWTs in order to do that.”

A Healer? Kyungsoo sighed. Of course Jongin wanted to become a Healer. He could already imagine how great he would be at it. Damn Ravenclaws and their need to always prove themselves.

“The NEWTs aren’t for another year,” he decided to repeat Baekhyun’s words from before, despite him disputing them himself.

He also saw the dejection fall on Jongin’s face at the sound of that. His face lost its kind glow and the look in his eyes shifted from hopeful to disappointed to almost cold. Wow.

“So you’re not going to help me?” he asked, and Kyungsoo blinked at the sudden change.

He didn’t reply straight away. Instead, his eyes shifted down to the books in his hands.

“Did I say that?” Kyungsoo muttered, noting the immediate glint of hope shining in Jongin’s eyes again. “I’m going to help you, but-…I don’t really think I can do much.”

“I got an Exceeding Expectations at the OWLs,” Jongin scoffed cynically, as if that was the biggest disappointment and failure in his life. “I _suck_ at Potions, alright?”

If that was the case, then Kyungsoo sucked at Transfiguration and Divination. In his defence, though, Divination had been a waste of time. Not Potions, though. He got an Outstanding at the Potions exam. He didn’t voice his thoughts out loud, but instead tapped his book.

“Fine then,” Kyungsoo said, pushing the book towards Jongin across the table. “But you’ll help me with this in return.”

Jongin pulled the book, taking less than two seconds to scan the cover and nod confidently.

“Transfiguration?” he looked up and when Kyungsoo nodded, the veela smiled, a glow appearing on his golden skin. “Deal.”

Kyungsoo felt some relief filling his chest. Maybe he wouldn’t completely fail in life if the only student in their year who was on par with him helped him with his spells. Maybe that was a clean-cut deal.

“Great,” Kyungsoo gathered his books and stood up from the table. “We’ll talk about when we can meet to study later. I have to go now. Prefect stuff.”

“Yeah, me too. Captain stuff,” Jongin stood up from the table, a playful smile on his lips when he shrugged. “Duty calls.”

Kyungsoo tried not to glare at the students who were still whispering around them and now looking at him as well, not only Jongin. It made him feel uncomfortable, having everybody look at him. He clutched his books.

“I’ll see you later, then.”

“Yeah,” the half-veela agreed. “See you later.”

* * *

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/jongnugget)

[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jongnugget)


	2. Part 2

“This should do for today,” Jongin said, setting his bag on the empty desk. Kyungsoo looked around the small classroom with a doubtful look in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked, eyes tracing the runes drawn on the blackboard. “What if the Professor comes here?”

“The only Ancient Runes class takes place on Monday. And trust me, nobody would go out of their way to visit the Ancient Runes classroom. This should do, until we find a better place.” Jongin shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes flashing around again, before returning to Kyungsoo. “Besides, why would the Professor mind us studying in here?”

“I guess he wouldn’t,” the prefect sighed, sliding his bag off his shoulder and hesitantly throwing a look towards the blackboard and all those signs he did not understand. He wanted to become an Auror. Aurors did not need Ancient Runes. He’d never even been in this classroom before, but it was small and quiet, distant from any other classroom. He supposed it was a good place to study with Jongin, until they thought of some place better. “You take Runes too?”

“Of course I do,” Jongin replied with a huff of air. Kyungsoo shrugged. He was expecting this answer already. It was such a _Jongin_ thing to study, such a _Ravenclaw_ thing. “Anyways, I think we should start with you today.”

Kyungsoo blinked in surprise towards the half-veela. _Him?_

“ _M_ e?” he asked. “Why me?”

“Because last time I checked, we need cauldrons and fire and ingredients for potions. We have none of that right now,” Jongin shrugged and Kyungsoo frowned. “So we should start with you. A wand is all we need for transfiguration. You _do_ have your wand, right?”

Did Jongin think he was an idiot or something? Kyungsoo fought hard with himself to not do a face at the Ravenclaw, as he reached down to pull his wand out of his cloak’s pocket.

Jongin’s expression was pleased, when he reached up to run a hand through his silver locks. Kyungsoo almost dropped his wand at the sight.

“Good,” the veela said, seemingly unaware of Kyungsoo’s temporary loss of control over his own limbs. Instead, he walked forward to his bad and rummaged through it. Kyungsoo blinked when he saw Jongin pulling out an ink bottle and placing it on the desk at the first row, between the two of them. Then he stepped back and leaned against the chair, jugging his perfectly sharp jaw towards it. “There. Turn it into a bird.”

Kyungsoo stared at the ink bottle for a few seconds, before his dull eyes moved up to the veela. He didn’t know how he felt, but he was shocked that this emptiness was making his ears buzz.

Jongin was just looking at him, having the audacity to raise one perfect eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You can’t do that?”

“Are you joking?” Kyungsoo let out finally, breathing out and blinking at the Ravenclaw, who just crossed his arms in front of his chest. The Slytherin prefect scoffed. “You’re asking me to do a spell from first year. _First year_. When I asked you for help me with Transfiguration, it was for the hard spells, conjuring and vanishing spells, not for turning an ink bottle into a damn _pigeon_.”

“Just do it, will you?”

Kyungsoo almost contemplated directing his wand towards Jongin’s face and jinxing the cocky Ravenclaw. He was, however, a prefect and he knew dealing with this situation like this would not be the wisest situation.

He frowned, as he raised his wand towards the ink bottle, mumbling the spell under his breath.

“ _Avifors_ ,” the jet of blue light streamed out of his wand and the next thing he heard in the quiet classroom was the quiet chirping of a little, blue bird that was now standing on the desk where the ink bottle had been just moments ago. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the Quidditch Captain. “Happy?”

“Quite,” Jongin nodded, a little smile on his face. He motioned vaguely towards the little bird that was happily chirping. “Turn it into a water goblet.”

Kyungsoo set his jaw tightly, glaring at the half-veela, who just looked at him hard. Kyungsoo frowned but raised his wand again.

“ _Vera Verto_ ,” The bird stilled down, spinning a few times before it turned into a beautiful, crystal goblet, shaking on its stool before finally stilling down on the desk. Kyungsoo stared at it for a few moments, before frowning. “Why am I doing this?”

Jongin smiled then, and pulled out his wand from his sleeve, a rather smooth movement as his fingers grasped a long wand, smooth and pretty – just like its owner. He flicked it towards the goblet without uttering a word, and then there was silence in the classroom again. Silence and an old ink bottle. Kyungsoo bit on his lip to stop himself from gaping. A nonverbal spell. They had just started working on that last week in Charms class, when the _hell_ had Jongin mastered it?

He let out a breath, looking back up to Jongin.

“You’re doing it so I can see where we should start from,” the Ravenclaw explained, stepping back from the ink. “Make it green.”

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, looking back towards the ink that suddenly seemed surprisingly dangerous. He remembered forth year, and how the rat he had been supposed to turn yellow had started smelling burnt. He had stopped before killing the poor animal.

He concentrated on the ink and his grip on the wand, then he sighed out quietly.

“ _Colovaria_!” 

He knew he fucked up the moment he pulled his wand back. Inside the bottle, the liquid ink was not blue anymore, but it was not green either. It was a sketchy colour, something rotten looking, something like a mix of orange, brown and sickly yellow with specks of green.

He felt angry at himself for not being able to completely master a spell he had been supposed to have studied properly two years ago. Mostly, however, he felt embarrassed.

Because Kim Jongin was now staring at the ink bottle with an unreadable expression on his pretty face and with his arms crossed over his chest and over his undone tie. That stupid tie.

“I can do that again, I can-“

“I’m not your Professor, Do,” the half-veela laughed quietly, a bell-like sound, as he pushed himself off the desk and with a flick of his wand changed the ink’s colour back to blue. Kyungsoo tried not to look too sour and jealous of the ease the Ravenclaw was performing the spells with. “Now we know where to start.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kyungsoo tried to argue. “There’s no point in revising spells from forth year when the new material just keeps piling up.”

“Of course there is a point in revising,” Jongin shrugged. “You can’t perform the harder spells if you aren’t completely sure with the basics.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t so happy with the way the captain was wording this, but he did acknowledge the fact that despite everything, he was right. There was no way in hell he could risk performing human transfiguration spells when he couldn’t even change the colour of ink without messing up.

“Although,” Jongin continued, oblivious to his inner turmoil. “I’d hardly call that spell basic. It’s quite complicated, really. It took me a long time to figure it out.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, before he could stop himself. It felt somewhat reassuring to know that even someone as smart as Jongin had been struggling once. But when he nodded, Kyungsoo felt a little smile tugging on his lips.

“Alright,” the half-veela clapped his hands together and Kyungsoo straightened up. “As you know, each and every transfiguration is directly influenced by bodyweight, viciousness, wand power, concentration and, of course, magic. You need the perfect balance of it all, along with the right incantation and wand movement. What I’m assuming the problem was here, is that your wand might be too powerful for something as simple, yet so difficult. What’s your wand’s core?”

Kyungsoo took a look down at his own wand.

“Dragon heartstring.”

“See?” Jongin shrugged, as if that was supposed to mean anything. “That is a very powerful wand. Exceptionally powerful, but easy to master. Once you get the hang of it, the wand will help you learn the spell. Now try that again, but this time keep thinking about what you want the result to look like.”

“So what,” Kyungsoo directed his wand towards the ink bottle again, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he concentrated. “You’re a wandmaker now too?”

“Hardly,” Jongin scoffed, stepping back from the desk. “Had some free days this summer and picked up this light read on wandcraft. It was rather insightful.”

Kyungsoo hummed, focusing on the ink bottle. Imagining the blue liquid turning green. Bright and green. Green. _Green!_

“ _Colovaria_ ,” he said the spell, trying to feel the wand under his fingers, to pass his thoughts on to the wood that would create the spell. He breathed out when he looked towards the jar.

It was far from the green he had been imagining, it was a muddy colour, like the green one would see in a swamp. But it _was_ green.

“Well, that’s better, I guess.” Jongin said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. Kyungsoo just sighed out, looking back down towards the ink bottle.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The following week was long. Between classes and catching up, Kyungsoo barely had any time to breathe. He barely even had time to practice his transfiguration spells from forth and fifth year, like Jongin had told him to. Let alone search for a place they could set up a fire and a cauldron.

“We can always sneak in the Potions classroom?” Jongin offered and Kyungsoo looked at him like he had just slapped him.

“You want them to take my badge form me, is that it?”

“Do you have a better idea?” the Ravenclaw half-whispered and Kyungsoo frowned, looking away from him when the Professor entered and their Defence Against the Dark Arts class started.

He was absentmindedly tapping his parchment with his feather, not really paying attention. Instead, his mind was busy flying through the castle, trying to think of a place they could meet and study some more.

He felt the need to come up with the place and offer adequate help after all Jongin had done those few days ago to help him improve. The difference was there – subtle, but it was there. He noticed how his spells had become sharper, how his water goblets now seemed more detailed, more beautiful than before. How the blue ink was starting to shift from swamp green to grass green – slowly, but surely.

Jongin had been patient with him that entire afternoon, nothing but kindness in his eyes, nothing but soft and useful instructions, backed up by facts and citations from textbooks.

Kyungsoo thought it was unfair for someone so beautiful to also be so smart. It made the rest of the population on this sorry world seem somewhat dimmed. Somewhat unworthy.

He almost missed the final instructions from the Professor. He barely scribbled down their assignment, before gathering his stuff and standing up.

He had a meeting with the other Prefects tonight, and he still had so much stuff to do, but all he needed to do was relax for a couple of hours and not think about studying. He needed a bath.

A bath.

His eyes shot open and his heart skipped a beat, as he hurried forward between his classmates, successfully knocking poor Chanyeol out of his way just so he could reach Jongin, who was already hurrying down the stairs with another Ravenclaw by his side.

“Kim!” Kyungsoo called out. “Kim Jongin!”

The Ravenclaw turned around at the sound of his name in the buzzing hallway. So did the girl next to him and about another dozen of people who had been shamelessly staring at the veela.

Kyungsoo shot them all a sharp look, successfully causing them to scatter, as he approached the Ravenclaw. The girl was still by his side, a surprised look on her equally gorgeous face, hidden by big glasses.

“Irene,” Kyungsoo acknowledged the girl with a nod. She smiled at him when he caught up to them and started walking down the stairs with them. It didn’t seem like she was going anywhere, her and Jongin were probably heading to the Quidditch field for Ravenclaw’s practice. Kyungsoo just let out a breath and looked at Jongin instead. “I know where we can meet.”

“Oh?” the half-veela raised his eyebrows, shooting a quick look towards the girl by his side. “Go on without me, Irene, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Kyungsoo tried to ignore the curious glance the girl threw in his direction – it was certainly odd to have the prefect of Slytherin hanging out with Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Captain and resident heartthrob. Especially since they hadn’t really been the closest of friends in their previous years in Hogwarts.

“Sorry,” Jongin mumbled as soon as she hurried away. “Don’t really want others to know that I’m falling behind on studying. Got a reputation to uphold.” He shrugged with a shy smile. “Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah, likewise.” Kyungsoo nodded. He understood, he supposed. Jongin didn’t want others to know he wasn’t great at everything because he was a Ravenclaw. Kyungsoo didn’t want others to know he wasn’t great at everything because he was a Prefect. That’s why this arrangement would work, he supposed. “Anyways, I think I know where we can meet.”

“Please tell me it’s not in the secret passages to Hogsmeade, because really, we’d choke on the steam from the potions.”

“No,” Kyungsoo said lowly, throwing a sharp look towards Jongin. “How do you-…How do you even _know_ about those passages?! Don’t tell me you’ve used them!”

Jongin looked at him then, seemingly confused, before his eyes fell on the prefect badge on Kyungsoo’s chest. Then realization spread on his features and he shook his head quickly, silver hair falling over his eyes. Kyungsoo was sure he was _not_ imagining that little smirk.

“I’ve just heard rumours,” he lied, quite unconvincingly. “What about you, _prefect_?”

Kyungsoo did have some stories from third and forth year he wasn’t that proud of. To put it simply – he knew those passages. He knew them very well. And so did Baekhyun and Sehun, who had been his partners in crime since day one in Hogwarts.

“Forget about that,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and tightened his grip on his bag. “You’re a Quidditch Captain.”

“I’m aware, yes,” Jongin looked at him with a weird expression and Kyungsoo shrugged.

“That means that you get equal status with Prefects. You also use the Prefects’ Bathroom, right?”

Jongin slowed down, his eyebrows furrowing, before he eventually let out a breath. He looked at Kyungsoo, a confused smile pulling on his lips.

“You want to make potions in a bathroom?”

“It’s wide, it’s quiet, it’s mostly empty,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “We can easily set up a cauldron there for an hour or two.”

“What if a prefect comes in? Or a Head Boy or Girl?”

Kyungsoo looked up to glare at all those students who were once again staring at Jongin and the way he was elegantly carrying himself through the hallway. At the deadly and threatening look in his eyes, most of them scattered. Kyungsoo almost smiled.

“ _I’m_ a prefect,” Kyungsoo reminded. “Other prefects can’t give me detention or take points from me.”

“But they can take points from _me_.”

“Not while I’m with you,” Kyungsoo said.

The half-veela looked at him then, an unreadable expression in his gorgeous almond eyes. Eventually, he nodded.

“Great,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll see you there tonight then.”

“I have Quidditch practice,” Jongin frowned, and Kyungsoo shrugged again.

“After your practice, then. You’ll be needing a shower anyways, no?”

He wove his hand at a suddenly very still and very quiet Quidditch Captain, before hurrying down the hallway towards his next class. Only by the time he rounded the corner did he realize just how _weird_ that had sounded.

He felt the warmth creeping up his cheeks and his heart speeding up in his chest.

 _Great_ , he thought, _fucking great_.

Now he just sounded like a flirting mess of a teenager. That was the last thing he needed Kim Jongin to think of him right now. Not only was he the stupid Slytherin who couldn’t perform forth year transfiguration spells, he was also one of his brainless and annoying fans.

And Do Kyungsoo was anything but that.

He almost slammed his books down on the desk, trying to convince himself that it hadn’t sounded as bad as his brain was making it out to be, and trying to ignore the judging look that the Fat Friar gave him before the ghost disappeared through the wall.

Instead, he swore to himself that he would do his best to help Kim Jongin kick Potions’ ass, even if it meant letting the other become the best student in their year. He owed it to him – after everything Kim Jongin had done to help him, he wanted to do his best to return the favour.

* * *

Kyungsoo had set up the cauldron and the fire was happily burning underneath it. The siren on the stained-glass window was singing a quiet song, the sound echoing in the tiles of the wide Prefects’ Bathroom.

His feet were dangling off the edge of the large pool-like bathtub, now empty, as he waited for Jongin to arrive.

He didn’t have to wait much longer. The door of the bathroom eventually opened with a loud creak and he looked up when he heard rushed footsteps on the stone floor.

Jongin walked in – a storm of blue and bronze and silver, and Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly as a greeting.

“Sorry I’m late,” the other boy huffed, still looking devastatingly perfect, even though there was mud on his face and even though his hair was sticking out in all directions. “Had to deal with a crazy Quaffle.”

“It’s OK,” Kyungsoo stood up from the edge of the pool. “Was practice any good today?”

“It’s getting cold,” Jongin remarked bitterly, eyes shooting out the stained windows towards the darkening sky. He removed his cloak and dropped it on the floor. “The older brooms are starting to freeze the higher we fly. They’re getting swayed by the strong wind too.”

“Don’t you have a Firebolt?” Kyungsoo asked, confused. He was pretty sure he had seen Jongin riding his extremely beautiful and fast broom, one of the latest models.

“I do. Not everybody on the team does, though. It will be hard for some of our Chasers to keep up at the next game if I don’t think of a way to protect the brooms from the wind,” Jongin clicked his tongue, before shooting a sharp look towards Kyungsoo. “This stays between us. Don’t go telling Oh Sehun I said any of this.”

Kyungsoo could understand where Jongin was coming from, he supposed. He didn’t want the other teams to know the disadvantages of their opponents. But Kyungsoo was about as interested in Quidditch as he was in Ancient Runes – not at all.

“I won’t,” he promised, before motioning towards the fire. “Let’s start?”

The same reluctant expression he imagined had been masking his face just a few days ago when Jongin had started teaching him the transfiguration spells, was now on the half-veela’s face. He seemed, for all the world, almost scared to approach the cauldron.

“Now, potions are vastly different from transfiguration,” Kyungsoo started, eyes intently bored in the cauldron instead of Jongin. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to form eloquent sentences if he stared at the veela too hard. “I can’t really ask you to show me potions from previous years. That would take _months_. So, um…why don’t you tell me where you had problems the previous years?”

“Well,” Jongin started unsure, eyes wandering around the room. “I don’t think I’ve had any problems in the first two years or so. I had a lot of trouble with the Shrinking Solution in third year, though. I’m pretty sure I still can’t brew it properly.”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“I see. It’s a hard potion to brew. Very tricky. How did you handle the Shrivelfigs?”

He watched Jongin furrowing his brows, trying to recollect the memories from all those years ago.

“I think I juiced them? I don’t know, I don’t remember. I was just following the instructions, but I remember my potion exploding and the Professor deducting ten points from Ravenclaw.” Jongin’s shoulders slumped down with a sigh. “I still can’t get over this. Let’s not even talk about the potions from forth and fifth year. What a _mess_.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He then walked towards the cauldron and the fire.

“Alright, let’s start with this one then. I think I have everything we might need for it here.”

Jongin nodded, approaching the cauldron and sitting in front of it, right in front of Kyungsoo. He watched him pull out an old textbook.

“No,” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, reaching out to lower the textbook from Jongin’s hands. “No, you won’t be needing that.”

“What?” the Ravenclaw asked, quite confused. “Of course I need it. I don’t know the recipe by heart. It’s been four years.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to be reading this recipe,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “It’s full of mistakes. It’s no wonder your potion never worked out.”

“Mistakes?!”

Kyungsoo just stared as Jongin frantically looked down at the textbook, as if it had committed the biggest betrayal of all. Then he shot his eyes up towards him.

“How did you know the correct ones then?”

“I just kept trying until I figured it out.” Kyungsoo shrugged, pointing towards the jars on the side of the cauldron and the cutting board and utensils. “Just listen to my instructions and it should work.”

Jongin reluctantly looked at the jars, then the cauldron, before finally breathing out heavily and nodding. He reached inside his bag to pull out a piece of parchment instead.

“Alright, so you start with five caterpillars, sliced.”

Jongin seemed to recall the absolutely different instructions in the book, because his hand hovered over the jar with the Shrivelfigs instead. He shot a doubtful look up at Kyungsoo.

“Are you _sure_?”

Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows. If he recalled correctly he had once been the only student to perfect that potion. He was the one who always managed to ace his potions, so why Jongin was so doubtful was beyond him.

“Five caterpillars, Jongin. _Sliced_.”

He watched as Jongin raised his hand up to push the silver hair out of his eyes, before finally reaching down to grab the knife and the cutting board.

* * *

Jongin was practically skipping down the hallway, not really caring that people stared. For once, it didn’t bother him as much as it had been bothering him lately.

For once, he had a wide smile stretching his lips as he made his way to his next class.

It had been ages since he had managed to make a perfect potion. It had been _years_. And with the help of Do Kyungsoo, just like that, almost effortlessly, he had managed to create the perfect Shrinking Solution. Irene and Suho would be equally proud and jealous of him, the Professor would be proud of him. Hell, Zygmund Budge himself would be proud of him.

And it felt extremely motivating – to know that his efforts would finally pay off. That he had found somebody who could help him. Someone who actually knew what they were doing.

 _Do Kyungsoo_. He had never really been close with the boy, even though they had been in the same classes (for the most part) in the last five years. They were from different houses, they had completely different interests and friend groups. Jongin had simply never had a reason before to get closer to DO Kyungsoo and to get to know him.

Now, however, after spending two afternoons with him already, he knew that Do Kyungsoo was much more than just the scary Slytherin prefect with the good grades. He was kind and he was patient, he was hardworking and stubborn. He was effortlessly handsome.

That concentrated expression as he was chanting the Transfiguration spells, the furrowed brows and the plump lips pressed together tightly, was etched in his mind.

No wonder Do Kyungsoo was such a great wizard – he didn’t give up. Not even after some failed attempts. He just kept pushing until he made it. Until he finally made that ink green and earned himself a smile from Jongin.

And once he had figures it out, once his wand had gotten used to the spell. Jongin could see the difference – it was so much easier for the dragon heartstring to perform the spell now, instantly almost.

He felt extremely grateful to have him helping him with Potions. He even felt extremely grateful to be helping him with Transfiguration. Studying with Do Kyungsoo was exciting. It was different than studying with the quiet and odd Yixing. It was fun and it was challenging.

Jongin found himself spacing out during his Ancient Runes class, unable to pay attention to the ancient professor talking about different sources and dictionaries.

Instead, he found himself counting down the days and hours until he would meet Do Kyungsoo again.

* * *

The following weeks of November and the beginning of December passed quickly. With assignments and Quidditch practice, with their weekly meetings in the later hours at the Prefects’ Bathroom – time was passing by quickly and before he knew it, Kyungsoo could already effortlessly use the _Geminio_ spell and make inanimate objects vanish into the nothingness. And in front of his eyes, Jongin had successfully brewed several Potion Antidotes, despite his struggle with the Mandrakes and the doxy eggs. He had even successfully finished the Draught of Peace, and after Kyungsoo had deemed the Potion perfect, Jongin had filled up a vial and shoved it in his bag. He’d joked that he would need it before Quidditch. Kyungsoo had just smiled.

But the snow was falling already, thick on the grounds of the castle and falling in large snowflakes from the sky. He had taken ten points from Gryffindor when he’d seen two second years enchanting snow balls. One of them would have almost hit him in the face had he not stopped it with a sharp move of his wand. Despite that, however, the mood of everyone in the castle seemed to be elevated. Everybody was happy, the holidays were approaching, the Christmas decorations were lighting up the entire castle. Little broomsticks were flying around the twelve Christmas trees in the Great hall and even Kyungsoo found himself smiling more as the holidays approached.

“Check this out,” Baekhyun said, his hair strikingly red. He looked like a Christmas tree himself, with Slytherin’s green sweater and that obnoxious hair colour. Kyungsoo lazily looked up from the couch in Slytherin’s common room to watch Baekhyun flick his wand over Kyungsoo, a mix of fake snow and confetti covering Kyungsoo from head to toe. He spewed out the paper that fell in his mouth, throwing a glare towards Baekhyun. “Happy holidays!”

“ _When_ are you leaving?” Kyungsoo groaned, sitting up and shrugging the confetti off himself.

“The train doesn’t leave until tonight,” Baekhyun grinned, strutting away to find his next victim.

“I can’t believe you’re staying here for Christmas,” Sehun’s much more sensible voice came, and Kyungsoo shrugged when he looked at the Quidditch Captain.

“I told you already, my parents are on official Ministry business all the way in Japan. Something to do with Mahoutokoro.”

“Yeah, still,” Sehun looked at him. “You know you’re always welcome to stay in my house for the holidays, right?”

Kyungsoo smiled at his friend, patting his knee.

“Thanks, Sehun, but it’s fine. Really. I’ll use the holidays to catch up on some schoolwork.”

“Of course you will,” the other boy laughed, his emerald robes hanging from his wide shoulders. “If you change your mind, just send me an owl. I’ll get my parents to talk to the Professors.”

Kyungsoo was distracted for a moment by a loud shriek coming from the other side of the room. It was Joy, now completely covered in colourful confetti and fake snow, pulling out her wand to threaten Baekhyun, who was already stepping away from her. Yeri was snickering on the side and she kept Baekhyun away from herself by simply shooting him a deadly look.

Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the scene. He would definitely miss all his friends for the following few weeks, but it was fine. He still had a lot to do in the castle. He patted Sehun’s shoulder again.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Oh? You’re here?”

Kyungsoo looked up from his book. He saw Jongin standing by the Slytherin table, wearing a casual sweater and jeans and if that boy looked good in his school uniform, what he did to casual wear was damn near criminal.

The surprise on his perfect features mirrored itself on Kyungsoo’s face when he looked at him.

“I’m-…yeah. So are you.”

“Yeah,” Jongin shrugged absentmindedly. “My parents are quite busy right now. Ministry raids or something. I decided to stay here and not get in their way while they work.”

“I see,” Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin just smiled at him, motioning towards the bench.

“May I?”

It took Kyungsoo a couple moments to realize that Jongin was asking him if he could sit down next to him. It took him another couple moments to finally get over his initial shock and stiffly nod.

There weren’t a lot of students staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, but the few that were in the Great Hall with their books or playing wizard chess, turned to look at Jongin weirdly. It was a wonder to them why a Ravenclaw was sitting at the Slytherin table.

And not just any Ravenclaw. Kim Jongin. The half-veela.

Next to the brooding, grumpy prefect Do Kyungsoo.

He supposed it was a sight to see.

“So if you’re staying here for the holidays we can still meet up and work together on Potions and Transifguration, right?” Jongin suggested. “We can even work on other things together too, if you want. I’ve been working on my water conjuring spell these days.”

Kyungsoo nodded in a daze.

“Yeah,” he said quickly. Almost too quickly. “Yeah, that would be great.”

It really would be. First of all, he would be able to study with someone on his level, someone who could actually help him improve. The benefits would be mutual. And second of all, he wouldn’t be all alone during the holidays. There was someone from his year that he could hang out with and Kyungsoo would take that over chilling with the thirds years from Hufflepuff who were too busy discussing the enchanted frogs in the choir.

“Well, it’s Christmas in two days,” Jongin noted merrily, leaning on the table and his beautiful eyes dazzling as he looked around. “So we can meet tomorrow if you want?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded again. “Anytime’s good. I’m not really doing anything.”

“Me neither,” Jongin laughed, before leaning closer. “But don’t tell Professor Flitwick I said that. I told him I’m busy reviewing Quidditch strategies so I wouldn’t have to help with the decoration.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

Jongin smiled at him then, a blinding smile, as he tapped the table and stood up from the bench.

“Well then. I promised Irene to help her with her broom surfing, so I have to go. If you want to join us, though, you’re welcome.”

“Broom surfing? Not a chance.”

Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo’s expression.

“It’s quite fun. You should try it.”

“Or I could finish my essay on Polyjuice Potion and keep my head on its shoulders.” Kyungsoo tapped his fingers on the still mostly empty scroll in front of himself. “Maybe next time.”

“Your loss!” Jongin shrugged, walking backwards out of the Great Hall, attracting everybody’s attention with his gorgeous smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbled too quietly, when Jongin wove at him and walked out of the hall. His chest felt light suddenly. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

The potion had to brew for another one hour at least before they could continue. Jongin scrunched his nose at the unpleasant smell coming from his cauldron, before standing up and approaching Kyungsoo, who was trying to get the textbook on the floor to move up without saying the spell out loud. He was practicing his nonverbal spells and all Jongin could do was look at him and remind him every now and then to relax his face, that they had all the time in the world.

“Is it supposed to smell like that?” he asked, breaking Kyungsoo’s concentration. He watched the Slytherin breathing out heavily and looking towards the cauldron. He looked cute when he sniffed the air.

“Perfectly disgusting,” Kyungsoo nodded, a little, tired smirk pulling his heart shaped lips back. “Seems just about right.”

“How did you even finish your Polyjuice Potion already,” Jongin almost whined, eyeing Kyungsoo’s bag where he knew the vial with the ready potion was already safely tucked between textbooks and parchments. “We haven’t even finished the instructions in class yet.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze was calculating and judging, before his shoulders slumped down and he smiled. He actually smiled.

Jongin blinked quickly at the sight of the prefect smiling. He hadn’t seen his smile until now – only smirks and scoffs and lip curls.

But Do Kyungsoo’s smile was beautiful. It lit up his entire face and his cheeks looked soft. His eyes turned into crescents and Jongin let out a breath.

“I’d tell you, but then I’ll have to kill you.”

“Shoot,” Jongin replied, a little breathlessly. Kyungsoo just smiled again, looking down and slightly kicking the textbook on the floor.

“Forth year. Me and my friends wanted to get into Hog’s Head Inn. Wanted to try Firewhiskey.”

Jongin gasped dramatically, already connecting the dots in his mind. Kyungsoo just looked at his shoes again, his smile widening.

“We worked on the Polyjuice Potion for over a month. Then, when we finally got it ready and attempted to drink it in the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks, it turned out that the hair Baekhyun brought was from the little Hufflepuff girl. Wendy. Naturally, we couldn’t really go like that.”

“An entire month preparing and then you couldn’t even try the Firewhiskey,” Jongin tilted his head. “That’s kind of sad, really.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Really impressive, though,” Jongin sighed out. “How did you manage to brew that monstrosity in fourth year?!”

“With a lot of struggling,” Kyungsoo smiled again, nose scrunching. “I wouldn’t have been brewing it again if I didn’t have to. Can’t imagine why one would want to drink it. Tastes like goblin piss.”

“And naturally, you know what goblin piss tastes like, because-…?”

Kyungsoo looked at him sharply and Jongin just laughed, motioning towards the textbook on the ground.

“Try again.”

Kyungsoo let out a discouraged breath, but raised his wand again. He seemed a lot more tense now that Jongin was intently looking at him. The crease between his eyebrows was deeper, his frown was more prominent.

He flicked his wand a couple times, and nothing happened. Eventually, he parted his lips and Jongin laughed loudly, his laughter echoing off the walls of the Prefects’ Bathroom. Kyungsoo looked at him, cheeks looking pink.

“Kyungsoo, I can hear you mumbling the spell under your breath all the way from here,” Jongin chuckled. He knew that feeling all too well – he had tried saying the spell as quietly as possible when he had first started learning it some weeks ago.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbled eventually and Jongin just smiled, approaching him.

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great.” He said, hand reaching up to pat the prefect’s shoulder. “Nonverbal spells are generally weaker than spells said out loud. They require a lot of practice too. Don’t get discouraged just yet. Just keep doing it. Concentrate, scream the spell inside your mind if you have to. You can do it.”

Kyungsoo’s big eyes lingered on him for a few moments and Jongin found himself looking away, for once not being able to fully stand someone’s intent gaze on himself. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, before motioning towards the textbook again.

Kyungsoo directed his wand towards it again, flicking it with the deep crease between his eyebrows.

It moved. A few centimetres up in the air, before it fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

Jongin heard Kyungsoo’s loud exhale. He also felt his own lips stretching in a wide smile at the Slytherin’s success.

“See?” he said quietly. “I knew you could do it.”

* * *

The Slytherin house was unusually quiet on the morning of Christmas, but Kyungsoo was excited to get up from bed anyways.

Christmas was always a happy holiday, at home or at Hogwarts – the mood was always bright and everybody seemed happier. It was a nice change once in a while.

“Merry Christmas, Soo!” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he was dragging his feet down the stairs. It was Joy, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, as she was rummaging through the boxes under the giant Christmas tree in the middle of their common room. There were a few other kids sitting around with their own big smiles plastered on their faces.

“Merry Christmas, Joy,” he replied. “Big bounty this year?”

“Ten galleons in a card from my grandma and tickets for the Holiday Harpies’ first match next year! I’d call that a successful year,” she announced happily, before motioning for him to come closer. “There’s a lot of things for you too. Come over here.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up in a pleasant surprise, as he hurried down the stairs and towards the girl and the tree. He ducked down and started pulling his boxes towards himself.

He got new emerald robes from his parents, along with an enchanted alarm clock in the shape of a Japanese Kappa. From their trip in Japan, as they explained in their card, while also apologizing that they couldn’t be there with him for the holidays. Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the card, before putting the present aside and pulling the next box forward.

He got a luxury eagle feather quill from Sehun and a bag of Zonko’s dungbombs from Baekhyun. There was a nice handwritten card from the Head Boy of Slytherin and also a box of homemade chocolate cookies from the Head Girl.

Kyungsoo was pretty glad with his gifts, and it was all he had been expecting, and more, but Joy pushed another box towards him.

Kyungsoo blinked at it curiously, before opening the lid.

And he almost laughed. He pulled out the book from the blue and bronze wrapping paper.

_Transfiguration for Dummies_

There was a large box of Chocolate Frogs underneath it, with a simple card attached to it. Kyungsoo knew who the present was from before even picking up the card.

 

_You don’t really need this book at all_

_But I thought it might be a fun read during the holidays_

_Thank you for helping me_

_Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo!_

_J._

 

Kyungsoo didn’t even realize he was stupidly smiling at the card, staring at the neat handwriting of the half-veela, until Joy’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Who’s this from?”

Kyungsoo put down the card quickly, hiding it with the book. Instead, he pulled out the box of Chocolate Frogs and opened it, offering one to Joy.

“A friend.”

The girl didn’t seem to be interested enough to ask further questions, so she shrugged and took one of the chocolate frogs. Kyungsoo looked down towards the box, warmth pooling in his chest.

* * *

Jongin was absentmindedly tapping on the homework planner he got from Kyungsoo for Christmas. The cover was enchanted – it was a Snitch, flying across the page. If he managed to tap it with his quill, then the cover would change colour. It was a fun gift, interesting and fitting, considering all.

Days were passing quickly during the holidays. The time he wasn’t spending with Irene on the Quidditch field or the Ravenclaw common room, he spent with Kyungsoo. Not only in the Prefects’ Bathroom finishing the Polyjuice Potion, but also eating together in the Great Hall, taking a walk through the snowy grounds, and even messing with Peeves and trying to lock him in an armour.

In fact, the more the days were progressing, the more Jongin started dreading the start of the second school term. He didn’t want to go back to only spending one afternoon a whole week with Kyungsoo. He almost wished he couldn’t complete the Polyjuice Potion. But with Kyungsoo’s clear and perfect instructions, it was almost impossible to mess up.

“Do you want to go to the Quidditch grounds after lunch?” Irene asked, head hanging upside down from the couch in the common room. Jongin looked up from the planner, finger freezing mid-air, before he could tap the Snitch on the cover.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” he said absentmindedly, finger hovering over the Snitch as it got away from his touch again.

He saw with the corner of his eye that Irene flipped around, leaning on her elbows as she gave him a look, a badly concealed smile on her lips.

“Are you meeting the Slytherin prefect again?”

Jongin shot his eyes towards her, hating himself for tensing up for that one second. Irene didn’t miss it, judging by the knowing look on his face.

“His name’s Kyungsoo.”

“I _know_ his name, we’ve been studying together for over five years now.” Irene mumbled, sitting up on the couch. “Why do you meet him so often anyways?”

Jongin contemplated telling Irene for a moment. She was one of his closest friends in the entire school, and she was one of the brightest girls in Ravenclaw. She would probably see right through him if he lied, if she didn’t already know.

But he didn’t want to tell her the truth. He didn’t want to tell her that he was struggling with Potions, and not because he didn’t want to seem stupid. He didn’t want to tell her, because he didn’t want to rat out Kyungsoo. It was just a secret between the two of them that they needed each other’s help. It was the one thing just the two of them knew. He felt like he needed to keep it private.

“He’s a friend,” he said eventually. It wasn’t a lie.

“Mhm,” she hummed, shuffling closer to him. Her smirk was only widening. “Do you _like_ him?”

Jongin’s finger froze mid-air again, the Snitch slipping out of his grasp again. Irene’s eyes were burning a hole through his head and he felt his face heating up. He felt his heartrate picking up, his insides clenching.

Did he like Kyungsoo?

“Of course I do,” he replied as nonchalantly as possibly, trying to quiet down the loud buzzing in his ears. “I told you, he’s a friend.”

“Oh, don’t you play dumb with me, Kim!” Irene smacked him with a rolled-up parchment. Her grin was wide and her eyes were shining happily. She looked especially tiny in her giant sweater. “You like the guy! That’s _great_!”

Jongin’s face was positively red, he knew by the heat he felt in his cheeks, and he was very much mortified as Irene saw right through him before he even did himself.

Did he really like Do Kyungsoo?

 _Like_ like?

He blinked quickly, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Because really, was there anything about Do Kyungsoo that was not to like? He was likable. Once people got to knew him, he was likable. He was kind and nice, he was helpful and fun. He was smart and intelligent, he was calculating and precise.

And he was handsome. His eyes were big and his lips looked soft. His nose was small and straight, like a button.

And his smile – Jongin loved his smile. Whenever Do Kyungsoo smiled he had to stop for a moment to simply appreciate the sight.

Maybe he _did_ like him, after all.

“Why is that great anyways,” he puffed his cheeks out, when Irene smacked him with the parchment again. “Why do you care?”

“Because I am your friend and because now you don’t get to complain every time I try talking to you about Seulgi.”

Jongin winced at the thought of Irene gushing on and on about her girlfriend – Gryffindor’s Chaser Kang Seulgi. They were a cute couple, he supposed. Disgustingly so.

Jongin was so happy for them. And it would be a lie to say he had never been jealous of how happy they were when they were together.

“That doesn’t mean you get to replace me, though,” Irene raised a threatening finger right in front of Jongin’s nose. “You hear me?”

The captain let out a soft chuckle, raising his hand to push Irene’s arm away. He raised his eyebrows.

“There’s only one bae in my life and that’s you, Bae Joohyun.”

“You bet your ass I am.”

* * *

“Remember in our first year, when we were getting from the train to the castle on the boats?” Kyungsoo laughed, watching as Jongin stirred the potion. They’d been talking for over an hour now, reminiscing their previous years in the castle. So many moments they had both witnessed, but never talked about. “And Chanyeol fell in the Great Lake because he was too busy staring at you?”

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin’s lips stretched back in that beautiful smile he had gotten used to seeing so much.

“I remember,” the veela said, hair looking strikingly white under the moonlight streaming from the stained windows. “And then he had to go through the Sorting Ceremony all wet.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo chuckled, wrapping his hands around his knees on the cold floor of the Prefects’ Bathroom. “You need to grind the lacewings now.”

Kyungsoo watched quietly as Jongin picked up the jar and the instruments he needed, every move of his elegant and full of grace – even grinding lacewings looked beautiful when it was Kim Jongin doing it.

“Is it weird?” Kyungsoo heard himself asking quietly, his voice sounding loud in the empty bathroom. “Having people stare at you all the time?”

Jongin was silent for a few moments and Kyungsoo looked at him with horror creeping in his chest – had he offended him. Jongin’s expression, however, didn’t seem like he was offended. He was smiling actually, looking down at his cauldron as he added the lacewings to the liquid.

“It’s always been like this for me,” Jongin shrugged. “Even when I was a kid, people were always staring. At me and at my mom. I just grew up with it. Does it bother me? Yes, absolutely. But is it weird? No. Not really.”

Kyungsoo nodded, tucking his knees under his chin.

“Stir three times. Counter-clockwise.” He instructed quietly. “What about your mother? She’s a full veela, right?”

“She is,” Jongin confirmed, picking up the ladle and stirring the potion.

“Is it true? What they-…uh, what they say about veelas?”

Kyungsoo looked up hesitantly to see a small smirk pulling Jongin’s lips mysteriously.

“What exactly?”

“That they can uh-…shapeshift?”

“I wouldn’t really call it shapeshifting,” Jongin put down the ladle and looked at Kyungsoo. “She can, however, shift into something like a very creepy, very big bird. It was actually quire scarring when I was a kid. I used to have nightmares.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if Jongin was joking or not, but there was a little smile on his lips, so he supposed talking about this was okay.

“What about you?” Kyungsoo asked, genuinely curious. “Can you do that too?”

“Nah,” Jongin laughed, leaning back on his hands. “I can’t do the whole angry chicken thing. I just inherited the veela looks, I guess.”

“The good ones,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Lucky you.”

“Lucky me, indeed.” Jongin mumbled quietly, looking towards his potion.

Kyungsoo, too, looked at his potion. It looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling over the fire.

“That looks just about right,” he grunted, as he stood up, handing a vial to Jongin.

Their fingers brushed and a tickle ran up his skin, electricity coursing through his veins as his eyes lingered on the Ravenclaw.

He watched as he filled up two vials with the ready potion.

“How do we know this works?”

Kyungsoo hummed, reaching out to touch Jongin’s hair. The veela looked at him with wider than usual eyes and parted lips. He looked ethereal.

And then he winced.

“ _Hey_!” Jongin protested when Kyungsoo pulled out one hair from his head with a sharp move. “That hurt!”

Kyungsoo gave him a lopsided smirk, before dropping the white strand of hair in the vial with the thick potion.

They both watched as the potion changed in front of their eyes. As it slowly became lighter and lighter, until it was white. White with shimmering specks of silver. It looked like a liquid moon.

It looked like _Jongin_.

Kyungsoo smiled.

“It definitely works.”

* * *

It was the last day of their break, before everybody would return to Hogwarts, and Jongin wanted to spend one last meal with Kyungsoo, while he still could. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks of the few students who were there and looking at him curiously.

“-so they are coming back from Japan in about two weeks. They said they will bring back golden robes. Apparently, that’s a thing in Japan.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Jongin agreed, as Kyungsoo told him about his parents and their work in Japan for the Ministry. “You know, it’s funny. Our parents work together in the Ministry but we’ve never met before.”

“They’re not even in the same departments,” Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head.

Their conversation was flowing. From potions, through transfiguration, their parents and their work, their trips and their favourite snacks, muggles and magical creatures, to quidditch and the house cup. It seemed like time was flying too quickly and Jongin couldn’t hold on to it, couldn’t make it stop or slow down.

A student with a formal robe, however, in full uniform, even though they were on break, managed to do that for him.

The student was short, with found glasses on his nose, and a friendly expression on his face, as he stopped right next to them. The Head Boy badge was shining on his chest, his yellow and black tie strikingly colourful.

“Hello, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae, Hufflepuff’s Head Boy greeted with a kind smile. “Jongin.”

Jongin wasn’t even sure how the Head Boy knew his name, but he wasn’t really surprised. He supposed it was his job to know the kids at school.

“Oh, hey Dae,” Kyungsoo greeted back, obviously familiar with the Head Boy. “What is it?”

“I was in the Prefects’ Bathroom earlier, and I noticed something rather unusual,” Jongdae said and Jongin didn’t miss that quick look that Kyungsoo shot towards him before he returned to the Head Boy with an unreadable expression. “There was a broken vial and a forgotten jar with fluxweed.”

Jongin unconsciously reached down towards his bag. The jar must have rolled out of there without him noticing.

“Fluxweed?” Kyungsoo asked, perfect acting. “That’s odd.”

“Most certainly so.” Jongdae nodded solemnly. “Either some of the prefects or captains dropped it, or someone is trying to brew Polyjuice Potion.”

“Polyjuice Potion?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin was too amazed by how shamelessly perfect he was at hiding the truth. “Why’d anyone be brewing Polyjuice Potion in the bathroom?”

“Exactly,” Jongdae shrugged. “Just wanted to ask you if you’ve seen anything unusual. You too, Jongin. You use the same bathroom, right? Have you seen anything strange?”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and the way the prefect just smirked at him the tiniest bit.

Both of them shook their heads.

“Nope, nothing,” Jongin said. “If I see or hear anything, though, I will let you know.”

“Great,” Jongdae’s smile was kind. “Thank you so much! Oh, and Kyungsoo? Don’t forget that prefects need to pick up the first years from the train station tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo nodded and both of them just sat there silently as Jongdae wove his hand cheerfully and walked away.

None of them said anything for a while. Jongin just kept thinking about how lucky they’d been to not get caught. Kyungsoo must have been thinking the same thing, because once their eyes met, they both erupted into quiet giggles.

And still, nobody said anything. They just sat there, and Jongin was staring at a laughing Kyungsoo, and with every passing second his own smile was starting to fade.

Tomorrow everyone would be back at the castle. Tomorrow, classes would start again, and so would Quidditch practice. Tomorrow, they’d have new homework due next week and they’d have so much work to do.

And barely any time to meet. The thought pulled on his heartstrings unpleasantly.

“Hey, Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?”

“The next trip to Hogsmeade is on Saturday, right?”

The prefect thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

“Yeah, why?”

Jongin needed a few seconds to gather his thoughts and also all his willpower to go forth with his questions.

“Will you go?”

“I _have_ to go,” Kyungsoo sighed with a playful smile. “Gotta make sure everybody behaves. Can’t have Slytherin dishonouring the entire school.”

Jongin’s smile was lopsided, as he breathed in deeply and finally looked up to look straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Let’s meet there, then,” he said surely, while he still believed in himself. “Let’s go get a warm drink together and maybe walk around the shops together. Go to the Shrieking Shack even. Or visit Zonko’s and-…I don’t know, take Polyjuice Potion and go to the Hog’s Head to drink Firewhiskey-“

“Jongin.”

He shut up in the middle of his rant, eyes focusing back on the prefect in front of him. Kyungsoo was smiling at him, an amused look in his eyes.

“Are you-…are you asking me to-“

“Go out with me?” Jongin finished the question breathlessly. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

For the first time in his sixteen years of life, his heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he feared it would erupt. For the first time in his sixteen years of life, he was afraid someone would reject him. For the first time, he had something to lose.

He held his breath, until he saw a small smile appearing on Kyungsoo’s stunned expression. Until he saw that pitch black hair falling over doe eyes, shining and beautiful.

“Yes,” he heard Do Kyungsoo saying softly. “Yes, let’s go together.”

* * *

It was still cold even in the middle of January, even colder than it had been before, actually. Kyungsoo’s hat was covering his head and his emerald and silver striped scarf was covering half of his face. Jongin was shuffling next to him, bundled up in a thick jacket and an even thicker hat. It was snowing.

They wanted to walk around, and Kyungsoo’s heart was starting to act up every time he looked at Jongin and they spoke – the very thought of him being out with the Ravenclaw, of them being out on a date, it was electrifying.

However, no matter how much they wanted to walk, no matter how much they wanted to look around shops, the blizzard won over and when Jongin sniffed, reaching up to push the scarf over his nose again, Kyungsoo stopped.

“Should we go somewhere warm?”

“Yes, please,” Jongin answered.

That’s how they found themselves in the closest café, Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. Everything around them seemed to be decorated with frills and bows but none of that mattered as long as they got to feel their cheeks.

It was a relatively quiet place – the only students seemed to be ones too busy holding hands or kissing over cups of tea or coffee. Kyungsoo had to quickly blink away from them, his eyes landing on Jongin instead. That made his heart beat even faster.

The glasses of the tea shop were foggy, he couldn’t really see what was happening outside. He could only see Jongin sitting in front of him, with his warm cup of tea between his slender fingers, and his beautiful smile on his lips.

“It’s quite nice here,” Jongin mumbled eventually, not sounding convinced at all. “A little bit tacky, but at least it’s warm and cosy.”

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo agreed, taking a sip from his coffee. He didn’t know how long they’d been sitting in here already. Too long, mostly in silence.

Why was it suddenly so difficult to talk to Jongin? Why was it suddenly so hard to look at him?

Why was Kyungsoo suddenly so aware of the half-veela sitting in front of him, leaning over the table with his shining eyes and beautiful lips and perfect face?

He let out a shattered breath, mixed with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” he eventually said, earning himself a confused look from the Ravenclaw. “I don’t usually…I don’t usually go on dates. I don’t know what to say.”

Jongin’s smile was soft and kind, and the twinkle in his eyes was magical.

“I don’t really go on dates either, but I think you’re doing great.”

Kyungsoo found that hard to believe.

“You really don’t?”

“Nope.” Jongin shook his head, a hint of red on his cheeks. And it was not from the cold, Kyungsoo could tell. “People have asked, but I never really went. I never wanted to go with anybody else before.”

Those few words managed to make Kyungsoo’s insides feel warm and giddy. He looked down to hide his smile.

He only looked up in shock when he felt cold fingers barely gracing the skin of his hand. He looked at Jongin’s slender hand hesitantly reaching out to hold his over the table.

There was a hesitant look in the half-veela’s gorgeous eyes and just at the sight of it, Kyungsoo melted. He intertwined their fingers over the horrible lacy napkins on the little round table.

And Jongin’s smile lit up the entire place.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” the Ravenclaw said eventually. “For helping me and for keeping up with me. And for agreeing to go out with me. It means the world to me.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo hurried to say. “Thank you for everything.”

“I wish it didn’t have to end,” Jongin smiled, a sad glint in his eyes.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips for a moment, before shining a smile in the other’s direction.

“Well, you know, I heard we’re starting a new potion next week. I’m pretty sure you’ll still need some help. And I’m already falling behind on the human transfiguration theory, so we can definitely work something out.”

“I’d love that,” Jongin smiled softly, staring at him for a few long seconds, before he flicked his eyes to the side.

Kyungsoo followed his gaze. IT was a couple of Gryffindor students – they were kissing in the corner of the tiny café and Kyungsoo looked away almost immediately.

Jongin was looking at him, a mischievous smile on his perfect lips.

“Want to give them a run for their money?”

“This isn’t a competition,” Kyungsoo laughed quietly, eyes suddenly glued to Jongin’s lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. His mouth was suddenly dry. “We can go slow.”

“I don’t want to go slow,” Jongin said, his lips moving, and Kyungsoo’s mind blanked. He only felt Jongin pulling him closer by his hand, until he felt his sweet breath on his skin. “ _Kiss me_.”

Kyungsoo did.

He leaned forward, until their lips met briefly, and all breath left his lungs at the light touch. Jongin’s lips were soft. Softer than he had imagined. Plump and soft under his own lips, eager to kiss him back.

Their lips parted then, locking together, and Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered closed as he brought his free hand up to bury in Jongin’s silver hair.

The half-veela’s lips tasted sweet on his tongue. Even the way he was kissing him was full of elegance and grace, it was a mesmerizing dance of his lips against his. And Kyungsoo was completely lost in the feeling of finally kissing Jongin, of feeling his breath against his, of his lips on his.

And it was magical. It was shining and it was sweet, and it was so much more than anything he had ever dared imagine. And he didn’t care about the rest of the students in the tea shop, he didn’t care about anything else but Jongin’s lips against his.

After several kisses, a few moments – or hours, days, centuries – they finally broke apart.

Kyungsoo was trying to catch his breath, his hand still tightly holding Jongin’s.

He looked up to the other boy.

And his heart almost stopped beating in his chest.

Jongin was smiling – a happy smile on his face, his eyes forming crescents. He was shining – almost literally, emanating a soft, fairy-like glow. Silver, just like the moonlight.  

And he had never been more beautiful.

* * *

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/jongnugget)

[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jongnugget)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks into the second term and Kyungsoo had already gotten the hang of nonverbal magic. Sure, it still took a lot out of him, and Jongin still laughed at him for looking constipated, but at least he could perform the spells without uttering a word.

It was a bit harder to meet now, especially during the first two weeks of the term – Jongin was busy with the Quidditch team and Kyungsoo was busy with his responsibilities as a Prefect. They had classes too, they had homework.

But Kyungsoo tried to do everything possible to meet Jongin. Because it wasn’t all about practicing spells and brewing potions together anymore. Since the first weekend of the term in Hogsmeade, it had become so much more.

Boyfriend.

After a brief discussion and a lot of awkward eye contact, some incoherent mumbling and barely concealed smiles, that’s the consensus they’d both reached. Boyfriends. That’s what they were now.

Kim Jongin was his boyfriend. The half-veela that everybody admired, the best Chaser in the entire school, the smartest Ravenclaw – he was his boyfriend.

The more he kept repeating it to himself, the weirder it sounded. Odd and out of place. Even to him.

Because why would someone as perfect as Kim Jongin date someone as mundane as him? Kyungsoo wasn’t even that special. He just had some Potion skills going on for him, a Prefect badge and average looks. _Okay_ , maybe a bit more than average. Maybe a lot. But he was still nowhere near the eerie aura that the half-veela was giving off at all times, a faint light urging everybody to fall in love with him at first glance.

And to think someone like that liked him enough to spend so much time with him, to hold his hand and kiss him gingerly, to laugh with him and hold him.

Kyungsoo considered himself lucky. The luckiest bastard to have ever lived on this planet.

An awfully sharp nudge in his ribs brought him out of his thoughts and he winced, baring his teeth at Baekhyun who was giving him a very greasy smile. His hair was pink now, bubble gum pink, and his eyes were glinting with mischief.

“Daydreaming about the veela again?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbled, trying not to let the heat rise to his cheeks. Instead, he started fumbling with his Herbology textbook.

“Oh, come on,” Baekhyun grinned. “Tell me everything. And don’t leave out the nasty details.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo’s tone was warning.

“Cut it,” Sehun said from the other side of the couch, sounding bored. He wasn’t even looking up from his book about brooms. “He’ll murder you and then I’ll have to look for a new Seeker.”

To each their own priorities, Kyungsoo supposed, as he threw a glare in Baekhyun’s direction, before looking down at the Herbology book again. Playing with it so his fingers would be too busy to pick up his wand and jinx his friend.

“Say,” Baekhyun continued, however, with no intention to stop. “He’s teaching you transfiguration, right? What could be more perfect than practicing the vanishing spell on his clothes?”

The urge to punch Baekhyun had never been bigger.

“Do you think his entire body is this pretty shade of bronze like his face? Or, hey, do you think all of him glows when he smiles? Like his hair gets this silver shine, I’ve noticed. Do you think that his dick also-“

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Kyungsoo looked up with a set jaw. “Does Chanyeol take points from you when you two roleplay and fuck in the Room of Requirement? The emeralds in the Slytherin hourglass have been looking awfully shallow lately.”

Kyungsoo had the pleasure to see Baekhyun looking at him with a surprised expression. The utmost pleasure to see the roots of his hair turning a fiery red, slowly replacing the bubble gum pink in his embarrassment.

“What was it again,” Kyungsoo tutted, raising an eyebrow. “The bad prefect and the good student stuck together in detention? Or was it the brave Gryffindor saving his damsel in distress from an Acromantula?”

“That’s-…that’s not-…” Baekhyun spluttered, the colour of his face matching the red in his hair. Kyungsoo smirked when Baekhyun huffed and crossed his hands in front of his chest. “ _We don’t role play!”_

“I don’t care,” Kyungsoo picked up his books, giving one last pointy look to his friend. “Stop asking me about Jongin before _I_ take points from you. And for the love of Merlin, don’t think about his dick. It’s none of your business.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before walking away, trying to fight the blush. Baekhyun and his stupid ideas. Planting unnecessary thoughts in his mind.

Kyungsoo groaned when he dove down in his bed, face first. It was inevitable, though – the blush – when images of Jongin’s body started appearing behind his eyes, the tones body of an athlete, that perfect face and that smooth skin. Silver hair and toned abs and-

“ _Stupid Baekhyun_.”

* * *

Jongin was standing there, at the other side of the Prefect’s Bathroom, looking like an absolute vision in his uniform – black robes, a blue and bronze tie, the copper Quidditch Captain pin on his chest. His silver hair was messy, as always, sticking out and staying unruly, yet somehow looking absolutely perfect. _He_ was perfect.

And he looked like an angel, looking at him with that kind look in his eyes.

“Now,” Jongin’s honey dipped voice resounded in the room. “ _Attack me_.”

 _I don’t want to_ , Kyungsoo almost whined. He would rather throw himself off the Astronomy tower instead of raiding his wand in the Ravenclaw’s direction, but he couldn’t do this. They were here to practice their spells after all.  

With a heavy sigh, and a heavy heart, he slowly moved his hand up.

“ _Stupefy_ ,” Kyungsoo bellowed, a beam of red light coming out of the tip of his wand.

“ _Protego!”_

Kyungsoo shook a little on his feet when Jongin’s shield spell collided with his stunning spell. The light of the two charms filled the room for a couple seconds, before he could see what was happening.

He saw a pile of black and silver on the floor – Jongin had fallen back on his butt, supporting himself on his arms. Not quite stunned by his spell, but also not completely unaffected. There was a little wince on Jongin’s lips, when Kyungsoo immediately jogged forward and wrapped a hand around his elbow, helping him stand up on shaky feet. Kyungsoo raised a hand to push a lock of silver hair out of Jongin’s pouty face.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jongin frowned, looking down at his long and elegant wand. “I still need to work on my protective enchantments.”

“Your spells are fine,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, dragging his fingers down Jongin’s smooth cheek. The half-veela gave him a little smile, nuzzling his face into the touch. “Next time you might want to try _Rennervate_ , though. It might work better against a stunning spell than Protego.”

A concentrated look took over Jongin’s face, his eyebrows furrowed and lips still pouty until he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe it will work better,” Jongin stepped back, looking at him with determination. “Let’s try again!”

Kyungsoo almost sighed out, tired of getting an almost-heart attack every time he uttered a jinx or a hex in Jongin’s direction. At this rate even an entire cauldron of Draught of Peace wouldn’t be enough to calm his raging heart.

* * *

“Get your goddamn head out of your ass and do your one job!” Jongin screamed, pushing his broom down to stop right in front of Doyoung. The forth year blinked at him, probably surprised to see that strangely angry look on the Captain’s face. “There are two Bludgers and there is one bat. I don’t need you to focus on anything else but that, so stop staring at the Quaffle. The Quaffle is none of your business, it’s mine. Is it that hard to understand?”

After he heard some sort of dazed and muffled confirmation, Jongin nodded.

“Good. _Go_.”

Jongin breathed out a sigh when the Beater flew away from him after getting scolded.

“Am I asking for too much?” he asked, when he saw a cloud of blue and bronze robes, white skin and pitch-black hair approaching him.

“You do realize he wasn’t staring at the Quaffle, right?” Irene giggled, leaning on her broom and giving him a knowing look. Jongin scoffed, shaking his head.

“Even worse. I don’t care if he thinks I’m the prettiest goddamn creature, he has a job to do on this team! And I don’t care if that Bludger hits him or throws him off his broom, as long as he does his job and gets it away from the Chasers and from you on time.”

The Seeker scoffed.

“Well _you_ seem to have your priorities all sorted.”

Jongin didn’t like that disapproving glint in her doe eyes. He frowned.

“This is Minseok’s last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. He’ll be leaving at the end of this year. He’ll never get another shot at it and I just want him to have-“

“Don’t you get me involved,” a laugh resounded around them, as Minseok approached them on his broom, eyebrows raised.

“What’s with you all,” Jongin sighed, looking at his teammates. “Don’t you want to show everybody that Ravenclaw has something more than just smart nerds?”

“Not really, no.”

“Get back to the goal posts and stop the Quaffle from entering them or die trying, cause we’ve got to win that game. We _have_ to.”

“I think we’d better check with the Professors whether Filch has died, because Jongin seems to be channelling his spirit,” Minseok said, eyebrows still raised in challenge, and Irene giggled on the side. Even when the Keeper flew away with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Jongin shook his head, gripping the handle of his broom tightly and scanning the Quidditch pitch again. He was staring at the way Doyoung was trying hard not to look back towards him and he would have seriously flown forward to give the boy another earful, had it not been for the unsettling gaze he felt on his side.

“ _What_?” he said pointily, turning to look at Irene, who was just swinging her leg off the broom, a little smirk on her lips.

“Is this because we’re playing against Slytherin?”

Jongin frowned, looking away from her. He tried hard not to think about the game just yet.

“Because you’re tense, Nini, tenser than usual. Is it because you’re playing against your boyfriend’s house?” Irene sighed. “We won against them once, you know. And Kyungsoo still doesn’t hate you. So instead of worrying about disappointing him, think about the game and the game only. You’re getting distracted from the training with all that screaming.”

“What, are you on the Wizengamot now?”

“No,” Irene huffed.

“Then stop judging me and go find the Snitch!”

Jongin tried hard not to frown at how horribly awful the position he was in was.

If Ravenclaw won, then him and his team would be happy, but Slytherin wouldn’t be. And his boyfriend was a Slytherin.

If Slytherin won, then Kyungsoo would be happy, but his team wouldn’t be and his house would have lost all the earned House Points.

He let out a groan of frustration, before diving forward to join the other Chasers on the Quidditch pitch. Irene was right. All that thinking had him distracted from his own training.

* * *

“Amortentia,” Kyungsoo said as they sat on both sides of the empty cauldron. He had a concentrated look in his eyes and the Potions textbook in his hands. “The strongest love potion in the world.”

Quite fitting, wasn’t it? When the professor started talking about it in class, Jongin’s eyes kept flickering to the other side of the classroom where the Slytherin was standing next to his friends. Their eyes met and they both looked away, blushing madly.

Amortentia. Even Kyungsoo hadn’t brewed this potion before and Jongin kept staring at him and his concentrated eyes when he read over the instructions a few times, nodding and mumbling quietly to himself.

They had decided to brew it together. Get the hang of it before going back to class and making fools of themselves.

Kyungsoo was focused on the potion. Jongin was focused on his boyfriend.

He’d take anything, even Potions, if it meant spending more time with the Prefect.

“According to this, it’s distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen. The steam should rise in spirals, too,” Kyungsoo hummed, looking towards the jars with ingredients lined up on the side. He then smiled, giving Jongin a kind look. “I think we can brew this without any problems. It looks much easier than Polyjuice Potion.”

And so they started working on it.

Jongin had been assigned the job of preparing some of the ingredients. Crushing the moonstone and preparing the Ashwinder eggs, while Kyungsoo stirred and added ingredients with precise movements and sharp eyes.

“You know, Amortentia, when ready, should smell different to each person, according to what attracts them." Kyungsoo said all of a sudden, adding the Pearl Dust. As an afterthought, he added, “Maybe it would smell like a baguette or a croissant to me. I’m so _hungry_.”

Jongin smiled, looking down at the peppermint that he was supposed to chop finely.

“Can’t we like, just _make_ some?” Kyungsoo sighed, giving him a whiny look. “You’re good at transfiguration.”

Jongin laughed at that, almost cutting his finger at the process.

“I can’t just produce food out of thin air, no one can. It’s the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration.”

“That’s a lot of big words,” Kyungsoo smiled, eyes shooting down to the chopping board with the peppermint. “And that’s a lot of big pieces. _Finely_ , Jongin. The pieces need to be smaller.”

The Ravenclaw just rolled his eyes but did start chopping the peppermint more precisely. As best as he could.

They kept adding ingredients, until Kyungsoo finally let out a pleased sigh, and looked at Jongin.

“I think we’re done for today,” he said, looking down at the pink potion that was brewing in the cauldron. “It looks good. Now it needs to sit for a week before we can continue.”

“Yeah,” Jongin confirmed, after looking at his book. “We should put it all away now, no?”

“Yes. And then we can go down to the Great Hall?”

Jongin laughed at the little growl that came from Kyungsoo’s stomach, a pitiful look in the Slytherin’s eyes.

“Of course.”

He pulled out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the cauldron. It vanished from the Bathroom, transported directly to the Ravenclaw boys’ chambers, where no one would question it because it was next to the Quidditch Captain’s bed. Maybe just Suho, but Suho had already gotten used to Jongin’s oddities in the past six years.

“It’s pretty,” Kyungsoo commented and Jongin blinked towards him. The Slytherin’s eyes were locked on his wand with curiosity burning inside his eyes. “What is it?”

“Oh,” Jongin uttered, looking down at his own wand, twisting the delicate wood in his fingers. It was beautiful, his wand, he knew it. Ornamental even. Like a decoration. “It’s cherry wood.”

“Cherry wood?!” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at him, surprised. “That could be lethal!”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. He thought he had been the weirdo, reading about wand woods and wand cores in his free time. Seemed like him and Kyungsoo were on the same boat here.

“Yeah, it is a strong wand.”

“That’s an understatement,” Kyungsoo mused. “What’s the core?”

“Veela hair, from my mom.” Jongin tapped the wand before twisting it in his fingers again, a small smile on his lips. “No wonder it’s so temperamental sometimes. It used to do whatever it wanted when I was younger, but I got the hang of it.”

“I can see that,” Kyungsoo nodded. “So powerful, yet so pretty.”

“Yeah, it’s a good wand.”

“I wasn’t talking about the wand.”

Jongin’s head shot up, the heat in his cheeks making him fill fuzzy, when he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers sliding inside his, pulling his hand into his and holding on to it tightly.

For the first time in forever, Jongin didn’t hate being called pretty.

For the first time in forever, it made him giddily bite on his lower lip to stop the smile from taking over his entire face.

* * *

Kyungsoo loved everything about spending time with Jongin. He loved holding his hand, he loved kissing him shily, he loved Jongin kissing him back. He loved holding him.

He loved studying with him, he loved talking to him, he loved laughing with him.

He loved every single moment they spent together.

There was, however, one thing that irked him. One thing that made his mood damp.

It was all the stares. Everybody was staring at them. Well, at Jongin, but since Kyungsoo was attached to him by the hip now, he couldn’t help but feel the entire weight of it all. He wondered how Jongin had lived all his life like this – always being watched and followed, always being talked about.

Some of the students had the decency to look away when Kyungsoo glared at them, purposefully walking straight so everybody could see the prefect badge on his robes. Others, however, didn’t look away.

“Hey, Jongin,” a Gryffindor boy bellowed from across the corridor. “Looking especially good today!”

“Thanks, Johnny.”

“You should come with me and the boys to Hogsmeade this weekend, it’s going to be real fun. We’re going to the Three Broomsticks.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jongin dismissed him with an indefinite smile, kind and sincere. Kyungsoo kept throwing daggers at the unsuspecting Gryffindor.

Students like that were the worst ones – the ones who flirted with Jongin right in front of him. The lack of decency…

It irked him to the point he even took five points from Ten, even though the guy was from his own house, Slytherin. He just couldn’t bear the Slytherin Chaser’s flirty smile when he approached Jongin and reached out to touch his robes while talking about the upcoming Quidditch match.

Sure, he’d gotten an earful from Sehun later, but at least his heart felt lighter after watching Ten scurry away with a scowl. Jongin had just chuckled lightly, letting Kyungsoo wrap a possessive hand around him as they continued down the corridor.

But despite his efforts to glare at anything that breathed around Jongin, even that didn’t stop people from staring and talking. Kyungsoo supposed there wasn’t much he could do about it. It was the inevitable charms of a veela, the magically seductive to all beings looks, that made people act ridiculous.

“You forgot this at practice, Captain!” a younger boy with pitch black hair ran up to them out of nowhere, a rolled-up scroll in his hand. He seemed to, however, forget about the scroll when he stopped in front of Jongin and just stared at him, completely entranced.

Jongin cleared his throat then, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Doyoung? The scroll?”

“Ah, right,” the younger Ravenclaw raised his hand and even when Jongin took it in his hand, he didn’t let go. Kyungsoo almost scoffed, the boy’s jaw was looking slack, as he so shamelessly stared at the half-veela. At _his_ veela.

“That’s enough,” the prefect said sharply, raising a hand to grab the scroll sharply from the boy’s hand, interrupting his out-of-body experience. “Detention! And five points from Ravenclaw.”

“What?!” Doyoung, being a younger student, exclaimed, suddenly awake and aware of everything. He looked at Kyungsoo incredulously. “What for?!”

“Improper uniform.” Kyungsoo set his jaw, eyes flashing down to the untucked shirt. Doyoung opened his mouth to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

“Do!”

Kyungsoo suppressed the groan, before turning around. Surely enough, Suho was walking towards him with a certain fire in his eyes.

“Hey, Suho, how are-“

“What, in the name of Merlin’s beard, do you think you’re doing?”

“Why, carrying out my responsibilities as a prefect, I suppose.”

Suho seemed to be fuming, as he motioned for Doyoung to walk away.

“You cannot just give detention to someone for improper uniform!” the Ravenclaw prefect frowned. “And you certainly cannot give him detention when there’s a Quidditch game next week!”

“Are you telling me what I can and cannot do?” Kyungsoo let go of Jongin’s hand, turning to look at Suho with raised eyebrows. “I don’t need to remind you that I am a prefect too, right?”

Suho’s eyes shot down towards the Slytherin prefect badge on Kyungsoo’s chest with a disapproving look in his eyes. He looked back up, eyes still fuming, but shoulders falling down in defeat.

“You _will_ remove the detention.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, very much aware of Jongin tugging on his robes and the people curiously looking at them from all corners of the hallway. “I don’t think I will. And I don’t think you will, either. You are not allowed to override another prefect’s instructions, right?”

“Just because you didn’t like the way someone looked at your boyfriend doesn’t mean you can take points from their house!” Suho whispered in a low hiss and Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes.

“Let it go, Suho,” Jongin spoke up instead of him this time and Kyungsoo watched the Ravenclaw prefect looking up to the half-veela with a calmer expression on his face. “Doyoung deserved it. He’s been spacing out at Quidditch practice too. Maybe some detention will clear his mind before the game.”

Suho made sure to glare at Kyungsoo before turning around frantically, eyes searching the corridor.

“Byun Baekhyun!” he said suddenly, and Kyungsoo sighed out, already knowing where this was heading. The Slytherin Seeker stopped in his track, turning towards the Ravenclaw prefect who had called out his name. “Detention! And give points from Slytherin!”

“What?” Baekhyun mumbled around a mouthful of a pop tart. He didn’t sound half as scandalized as Doyoung had. Then he suddenly winced. “Oh, Merlin’s boxers, is it because of the dungbombs in the passage beneath the one-eyed witch statue? I _swear_ I didn’t think they’d go off if I just left them there.”

“That was _you_!?” Suho’s voice raised by an entire octave and Baekhyun’s expression froze.

Kyungsoo shook his head. He should have known. It had taken three prefects and two Head Boys last week to stop the putrid odour from evading the entire wing. Kyungsoo had almost fainted at the gross smell. He should have _known_ that Baekhyun was behind that mess.

But he also ignored it easily when all worries from before evaporated from Suho’s face, as the Ravenclaw prefect started chasing after Baekhyun in the hallway.

“Well,” Jongin shrugged, once both of them were out of their sight. “That went well.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath, kind of dumbfounded. Then he slid his hand around Jongin’s waist again, eyes turning deadly as he glared at the students staring at them. They scattered, especially after the fiasco they had just witnessed, and Jongin giggled, leaning on him.

“And just for the record,” Jongin whispered, leaning closer to him and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “That was _very_ hot.”

* * *

When Kyungsoo walked into the Prefects’ Bathroom on that Thursday evening, with his perfect uniform and his handsome face, carrying his bag over his shoulder, Jongin smiled at him from across the room where he’d already set up the cauldron.

What made the breath hitch in his throat, however, was that large bouquet of roses Kyungsoo was holding in his arms – there must have been at least 20 roses in there, all blooming red and beautiful.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kyungsoo said, walking up to him and sinking slowly on the ground next to him, greeting him with a soft kiss. Jongin felt his heart fluttering at the sensation of his _boyfriend’s_ soft lips on his. Kyungsoo then pulled away, shaking the roses around. “Had to sneak into the greenhouse and get these for the potion.”

Oh.

Right. The potion. Jongin tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

“Yes, of course,” he said, straightening and looking towards the potion that was slowly starting to brew in front of them. He sounded like someone had kicked him in the gut.

“We need to start working on these,” Kyungsoo almost groaned, pulling out a chopping board and a knife from his bag. “We need to detach the thorns and the petals.”

“Alright,” Jongin nodded, putting his wand away and picking up the knife instead.

He reached out, about to grab the first rose from the bouquet, but Kyungsoo’s voice stopped him.

“Wait!” Jongin blinked up to the prefect, who was looking at him with a soft smile on his lips. He watched as Kyungsoo reached down to pull one rose from the bouquet. He handed it to him then, with a bashful smile. “For you.”

Jongin’s heart fluttered when he took the rose from Kyungsoo’s fingers. It was a beautiful flower, with velvety petals. He buried his nose in it, hiding his smile.

“Thank you,” he whispered, catching Kyungsoo’s hand over the bubbling potion in the cauldron.

Kyungsoo just smirked, before letting go and clapping his hands together.

“Okay! We need to get started, or else this will go bad.”

So they started. Jongin was pulling the petals from each rose left in the bouquet, while Kyungsoo was removing the thorns. He heard him hiss a couple of times, the thorns hurting his fingers, but every time Jongin suggested he did that instead, Kyungsoo just shut him up with a quick kiss.

“You know, there are over a hundred species in the genus Rosa. Wizards and Muggles alike have been breeding garden roses for thousands of years. It’s interesting, don’t you think? That wizards and Muggles can bond over something as simple as flowers?” Kyungsoo said while breaking off thorns. Jongin just looked up to him, absentmindedly plucking petals. He loved Kyungsoo and his awkwardly adorable and nerdy Potions facts. He always listened to them, even if he knew them already. “Some love potions use more thorns instead of rose petals, although, according to Zygmunt Brudge, the effects of these potions tend to be brief and somewhat unstable.”

“So we should add more petals, then?”

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo smiled at him.

By the time they added the crushed thorns and all the petals, the potion had come to a complete brew. It turned pink then, the petals floating at the top for a while before sinking. And then they just had to wait.

“I wonder sometimes why we’re even studying how to brew this potion at school,” Kyungsoo sighed, leaning back on the tiles. “Isn’t it like, illegal?”

“Not illegal,” Jongin chuckled. “Immoral, yes. But it’s still very much legal. Love is not illegal.”

Kyungsoo looked at him briefly, before a smile cracked his heart-shaped lips. Jongin’s heart did a backflip at the sight.

“Love potions,” Kyungsoo said, sounding entertained. “You know, Dagworth-Granger says that love potions can only induce powerful infatuations, but nothing can really create unbreakable, eternal and unconditional love. So it’s funny, really, that they’re called love potions.”

Jongin tucked his knees under his chin, looking at Kyungsoo as the Slytherin leaned over the potion to check it.

“I think it’s ready,” Kyungsoo sounded a little breathless and Jongin smiled. The other boy’s face was somewhat rosy as he looked at him with an unreadable glint in his dazed eyes.

Jongin blinked, approaching the cauldron to peer down at the pearly liquid. The steam was rising in spirals, just as it was supposed to, and when it hit his face, he let out a sigh.

It was one of the most seductive scents he had ever inhaled. It somehow simultaneously reminded him of the fresh air in the Quidditch pitch, a new parchment and the fruity steams of the Prefects’ Bathroom. There was a hint of something sharp in there too, something unique and when Jongin looked up to Kyungsoo, he realized what it was.

All of it reminded him of _Kyungsoo_. It caused a lump to form in his throat.

Maybe he was right. And maybe Hector Dagworth-Granger was right too.

Maybe that feeling in his chest since the middle of the first term was something more than just an infatuation. More than anything a potion could create.

“What does-“ Jongin started, but had to clear his throat. His voice was sort of shaky. “What does it smell like to you?”

“Like freshly mown grass. Like broomstick handle polish,” Kyungsoo answered quietly, his eyes somehow deeper than ever. “It smells like you.”

Jongin let out a breath, without realizing how fast his heart was beating against his chest, as he reached closer to Kyungsoo over the cauldron of Amortentia, kissing him softly on the lips and burying his hand in his hair, holding him close.

The steam spiralled around them.

* * *

Kyungsoo was tired. So, so tired. He had to go to Hogsmeade alone today – Jongin was training with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for the game tomorrow. He had to run after first years and stop them from buying dungbombs from Zonko’s (they were now banned, thanks to Baekhyun). He had to stop some Gryffindor third years from going to the Shrieking Shack and he also had to make sure that nobody was even thinking about approaching the Hog’s Head Inn.

It had been a tiring and long day and all he needed was a bath and some alone time.

He entered the Prefects’ Bathroom and almost choked on the steam filling the entire place. The fruity smell hit him in the face, bubbles filling the entire pool. He was about to turn around and walk away – someone else was taking a shower, and he sure as hell was not going to interrupt them. Especially if it was some of the girl prefects or Head Girls. That would be more than just awkward.

However, a honey-dipped voice that he knew so well, stopped him.

“Kyungsoo?”

He blinked quickly, focusing on the figure in the distant corner of the pool. Once he actually looked, he saw the unmistakable strands of silky white hair and that million Galleons smile.

Jongin was resting at the edge of the pool, body dipped under the water and bubbles floating all around him.

“How was Hogsmeade?”

Kyungsoo needed a minute to gather his thoughts. Jongin. Was showering.

Jongin was in front of him. Naked.

And Jongin was smiling at him. The combination of it all seemed to be the perfect recipe for disaster. Kyungsoo’s brain started short circuiting.

“Boring,” he said eventually. “Without you, it was boring.”

“Next week we’ll go together,” Jongin smiled, hand splashing into the water. “Are you coming? I assume you didn’t come to brew a potion, no?”

“No,” Kyungsoo almost whispered, eyes tracing Jongin’s inviting hand.

Well, what the hell. He did want to shower anyways. And Jongin was his _boyfriend_.

Kyungsoo felt more than awkward when he slipped out of his robe, Jongin’s eyes on him the entire time, an unreadable glint in them, and he didn’t look away until Kyungsoo finally dipped inside the warm water, slowly approaching the Ravenclaw in the further corner of the pool.

“So what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, and he almost wished to drown himself because of the stupid question. It was obvious. Yet, in the hot steam and at the sight of Jongin, that connection between his brain and his mouth ceased to exist. Apparently.

Jongin seemed to find it endearing, because he smiled, hands moving around and bursting little bubbles in their wake.

“Had to shower after practice. And we have the match tomorrow, so I wanted to relax a bit. Hence, the fancy bath.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo said, shoulders finally relaxing a little. The warm water felt pleasant around his tired body. The bubbles tickled him and gave off that fruity smell. And Jongin in front of him mended his heart.

He almost jumped out of the water when something brushed against his leg and Jongin only laughed, reaching out to hold his hand.

Kyungsoo blinked at him – at the culprit – who just twisted his leg around him and pulled him closer. He tried not to blush too madly at the sensation of Jongin’s naked body pressing against his own naked body. He tried not to think about it, but the more he tried, the more he failed.

Suddenly, he was very aware of everything around him. Of Jongin’s fingers sliding down his arms, of Jongin’s soft lips pressing a kiss down on his shoulder, of the dark look in Jongin’s eyes when their eyes met. Of his little smile. Of that silver glint in his eyes, the silver glow of his hair and skin.

“Do you want to _help_ me relax?”

Kyungsoo’s words got caught in his throat and his heart started beating so hard he was afraid it would jump out of his chest.

He understood now. He understood it all at once. What it felt like to be powerless, what it felt like to be completely dependent on someone else.

Jongin was a veela, and the way he was looking at him now was nothing short of seductive. Everything about his expression as inviting Kyungsoo to come closer, to have a taste. Everything about his body language seemed to urge him to do so.

Kyungsoo felt himself nodding before he even completely registered the question in his mind, feeling the warmth from the water seeping deeper and deeper into his skin, setting his entire body on fire. Jongin’s fingers sliding down his chest didn’t help either.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo growled, hands flying down to catch jongin’s waist under the water, as he dove down to kiss the Ravenclaw on his lips.

It wasn’t like anything before. Not a soft and chaste kiss, no. It was messy and it was needy, it was everything Kyungsoo felt storming inside him as he looked at his veela – lust and want, spiralling inside him like the steam had been spiralling from the Amortentia.

“Come here,” Jongin said, voice hoarse, pulling Kyungsoo to the edge of the pool, up the little stairs until they were out of the water and on the wet tiles of the bathroom instead. On those same tiles they had spent months making potions on. Kyungsoo let out a hiss when his warm body hit the cold tiles and when Jongin pushed him down on them. He let out a whine when his boyfriend leaned down and started kissing him on that pot just below his ear, a sensitive spot that made all his insides tickle with pleasure.

Kyungsoo wished he had something to grab on when Jongin’s kisses started moving down from his neck to his chest, then even more south and south, until-

Kyungsoo gasped, a loud moan echoing in the Prefects’ Bathroom, as Jongin’s lips spread around his member and shattered the last bit of sanity of Kyungsoo’s. It felt so good, it felt like nothing ever before and Kyungsoo almost whimpered when Jongin took more of him in his mouth. When he found nothing else to grab on, he buried his fingers in Jongin’s silky hair, guiding his head up and down his dick until all he could hear in the bathroom were his own moans and his own heart beating in his ears.

Jongin choked when Kyungsoo instinctively moved his hips upwards, and Kyungsoo felt a jolt of pain in his heart at the sound of his boyfriend spluttering like that. He immediately pulled him off himself, worried eyes scanning the veela’s face.

“Are you alright?” he asked, watching Jongin’s swollen lips. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

Jongin shut him up with a kiss. He leaned down to kiss him and Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered at the salty taste on the other’s lips.

“It’s fine,” Jongin smiled, his delicate fingers on Kyungsoo’s face feeling warm and loving.

Kyungsoo spun them around then, and Jongin let out a surprised giggle when his back collided with the cold floor. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulled him down to connect their lips again.

And Kyungsoo’s mind kept evaporating, bit by bit, until everything else but Jongin ceased to exist. His fingers were touching everything they could reach – sliding down Jongin’s sides and pulling his knee around himself, rubbing against Jongin’s dusky nipples, ghosting over toned abs and strong thighs.

Jongin sighed out in the kiss when Kyungsoo’s fingers brushed over his puckered entrance and he felt the Ravenclaw’s body tensing underneath him.

Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss him again, hand blindly reaching out to search for his abandoned wand. When he found it, he picked it up and raised himself on his elbows. He grabbed the closest bar of soap he saw rolling around them, directing the tip of his wand towards it. He felt his eyebrows furrowing in concentration, and he could almost hear Jongin’s laughter from a few weeks ago, making fun of his constipated face while attempting nonverbal magic.

Now, however, Jongin wasn’t laughing. Jongin was breathing deeply in his ear when the bar of soap transformed into a little bottle of lube with a flash of light.

“Nice,” the Ravenclaw said breathily and Kyungsoo giggled in his skin, pulling the cap of the bottle off.

“I had a good teacher.”

Jongin smiled for a moment, but then his smile died out and was replaced by a surprised expression instead, when Kyungsoo’s lube coated finger touched his entrance again, rubbing against in in soothing circles.

Kyungsoo felt the other’s breath hitching, when he pressed the tip of his finger inside him. Slowly.

He kept judging Jongin’s expression. The way his eyes became glassy when he slowly entered his first finger inside him, feeling the way the Ravenclaw’s fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Oh, Merlin,” Jongin whispered quietly. “This feels so weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Kyungsoo asked immediately and only got Jongin’s fingers digging even deeper into his skin. The other shook his head.

“ _No_ ,” he said. “Keep going.”

Kyungsoo moved his finger in and out of Jongin slowly at first, but then eventually picked up the pace. He listened to Jongin’s breaths becoming shallow and ragged. He felt his erection brushing against his thigh.

When Jongin let out a quiet whine, Kyungsoo slowly inserted a second finger inside the veela. Jongin let out a sound at that – something between a sigh of content and a choked-up sob. He wasn’t crying, Kyungsoo was looking at him to make sure he wasn’t, but his head was thrown back in pleasure and Kyungsoo used that opening to lean down and press hungry kisses on the Ravenclaw’s beautiful neck. Claiming it his.

He sucked on the skin, his fingers moving in and out of Jongin, spreading him out, scissoring him. Every sound that came out of Jongin’s lips sounded like music to Kyungsoo’s ears. Every moan sent a jolt of pleasure to his hard dick.

It was Kyungsoo’s first time doing this – any of this – but if Jongin’s little moans of pleasure meant anything, then he was doing a good job. Or so he hoped. His insides clenched at the thought of what was to come – of Jongin around him, Jongin taking him. Of Jongin’s beautiful face underneath his.

“Wait!” Jongin said suddenly and Kyungsoo immediately stopped. He looked down at the Ravenclaw, who was suddenly looking at him with wide eyes and a very sober expression.

Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out of him slowly, worry creeping in his chest.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Jongin quickly denied, shaking his head so quickly that his hair fell over his eyes. “No. You’re perfect, just-…”

“Just?”

“This is my first time.” Jongin admitted quietly, eyes looking anywhere but at Kyungsoo. “And I just remembered that the game is tomorrow.”

Oh.

Right.

Kyungsoo almost cursed out loud, blinking down at the blush that appeared on his veela’s cheeks.

“I won’t be able to play properly tomorrow if I’m all-…. you know.”

Kyungsoo did. The stupid game had completely flown out of his mind. However, he did move back, getting off Jongin and raising a hand to scratch his cheek. He peered down at the Quidditch Captain, before letting a smirk play on his lips.

“So you can ride a broomstick all day long but you can’t ride me?”

“Maybe next time,” Jongin smiled, sitting up and raising fingers to Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes were still dark with lust and want. “But maybe you can ride me, if you want.”

If he wanted? Kyungsoo almost laughed at that.

 _Of course,_ he wanted. As long as he got to hear those sweet moans and as long as he got to release all that pleasure pooling in his abdomen.

Jongin picked up his wand then, a quiet mumble of ‘ _Nebulus’_ before thick fog started coming out of the tip of his wand, filling up the bathroom slowly.

“In case someone comes in,” Jongin explained absentmindedly and Kyungsoo nodded breathlessly.

He pulled Jongin over himself then, rolling on his back. The veela was suddenly on top of him, that perfect face right over his and Kyungsoo felt powerless again. Especially when Jongin’s fingers reached down to grab the lube he had transfigured.

A quiet gasp of surprise filled the room when he felt a cold finger tracing his rim. Of course, it felt different when Jongin’s finger actually entered him, slowly probing around and simply teasing. Kyungsoo had tried this before, fingering himself, and while it had been pleasurable it had never felt like _that_.

So naturally, a quiet sigh escaped his lips when Jongin started moving, adding a second finger soon enough. His lips never stopped their ministrations all over Kyungsoo’s neck.

Not when he started scissoring his fingers, stretching Kyungsoo and causing small sounds to escape his lips. Not when he entered a third finger and his movements became more erratic, yet precise. When he brushed against something inside him, his prostate, smirking at the moan that echoed in the room. His back arched off the wet floor when Jongin kept brushing his fingers against that one spot, as the pleasure started pooling inside him.

And then it was gone. When Jongin pulled his fingers out of him, Kyungsoo almost protested. However, the arguing got stuck in his throat when he watched Jongin lubing his hard member, gazing down at him with a hungry look in his beautiful eyes.

Kyungsoo felt something stirring in his chest – he was nervous. He was excited. He was a little bit stressed even, anxious. But he wasn’t scared. He trusted Jongin.

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked him quietly when he leaned over him again and Kyungsoo nodded without even thinking about it twice. He was sure. He was more than sure. It was everything his body wanted, it was everything _he_ wanted. Jongin pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He looked worried. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

Kyungsoo braced himself when he felt Jongin’s dick lining up with his entrance. He shut his eyes closed and gritted his teeth when the Ravenclaw pushed inside him slowly.

The sensation of feeling so full was so different than anything he had ever felt before. It hurt. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. Something that was burning him from the inside, something that was setting his entire body alight. He bit on Jongin’s lip when the Ravenclaw kissed him to drown out the quiet gasps. His fingers involuntarily dug into the taller boy’s shoulder when he was fully inside him as he breathed out slowly. How only the veela could affect him.

He tried to calm his beating heart, before looking up to Jongin. The Captain’s jaw was set tightly, and his eyes were hooded and hungry, a look that sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. He was, however, looking at him with worry, waiting for Kyungsoo’s silent nod, before he pulled out and then pushed it again slowly.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when Jongin finally started moving, the feeling of his cock dragging sweetly against his walls causing every single part of him to rejoice blissfully. It was something he had never felt before, something so new and exciting, that he couldn’t help the whiny moans. He was breathing heavily beneath Jongin, as the Ravenclaw slowly picked up the pace. As the painfully slow thrusts became harder and deeper by the second. As all discomfort disappeared and was replaced by pleasure and want.

Kyungsoo let out a particularly loud moan when Jongin’s cock brushed against that same spot inside him, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. His entire body tensed, even his toes curling up in pleasure.

Kyungsoo let out something between a blissed out laugh and a moan when he finally heard Jongin groaning over him. Letting out a low moan, sinking on his elbows, planted on both sides of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo pulled him down, kissing him to drown all of Jongin’s moans, happy that he was just as affected as him – that this was pleasurable for him too.

Kyungsoo knew they were both new at this. He knew they wouldn’t last long. So when he felt the pleasure pooling inside him, and when he felt Jongin’s thrusts losing rhythm, he latched his lips on the veela’s neck again, biting down and sucking until he left marks. Jongin didn’t seem to mind.

Both of them moaned when Kyungsoo pushed down to meet Jongin’s thrusts. They definitely wouldn’t last long. Especially not when Jongin pushed him down again and started fucking into him harder and deeper than before, not when he started feeling his insides tightening.

Jongin’s delicate fingers travelled down his chest, brushing against his nipple. Kyungsoo gasped quietly when Jongin’s hand continued its journey. Tracing down Kyungsoo’s ribs carefully before he slid his hand even lower.

Had it not been for Jongin’s lips that silenced him again, Kyungsoo would have screamed when Jongin started pumping his length in rhythm with his thrusts.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when he felt his pleasure peaking, his back arching off the cold tiles as all he could see was white. As he felt his entire body shuddering in pleasure and his load shooting all over his chest.

Another few seconds later Jongin stiffened above him and Kyungsoo felt the Ravenclaw quickly pulling out of him. He let out a quiet moan at the sudden sensation of emptiness, and he watched Jongin tugging on his own dick a few times, before coming all over Kyungsoo’s thighs. He was breathing heavily, still supporting himself on a shaky arm above Kyungsoo.

It took them both a few moments to compose one another, to gather their thoughts, to collect their breaths. Kyungsoo peered down at their bodies, all stained with cum. Good thing they were in a bathroom.

Eventually, when he had strength enough in himself, he sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his butt. He reached out to hold Jongin’s shoulder, pulling the veela closer to kiss him.

“Thank you,” he whispered against his lips and he felt Jongin’s chuckle on his skin.

“No,” the Ravenclaw said, kissing him again briefly. “Thank _you_.”

Kyungsoo breathed against Jongin’s skin, his fingers wrapped around him tightly, even when the half-veela pulled him slowly back into the pool. Oh, Jongdae would have a stroke if he knew what they were doing in the Prefects’ Bathroom.

“So now what,” Kyungsoo asked quietly, and he felt Jongin’s smile against his shoulder when the Ravenclaw’s fingers slowly started running over his sensitive skin, washing him.

“Now we get cleaned up,” he said with a hum. “And I play my Quidditch game tomorrow. And if I do well, I’ll expect you to reward me. If not, I’ll expect you to distract me.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Kyungsoo whispered, a promise in his words. Jongin smiled.

“Then maybe,” Jongin said, pausing to chuckle at himself. “Maybe you’ll get to _slither in_ me sooner than expected.”

Kyugnsoo stilled at the sound of Jongin’s stupid cute laugh and at the sight of his stupid beautiful grin.

“That was such a bad joke,” he groaned. “One more joke like that and I’ll stick my wand up your ass instead.”

Jongin’s lips formed a cute little smile and he wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He was glowing, when he smirked.

“Do it then.”

Kyungsoo’s mind went into overdrive again, his insides turning again and another jolt of lust coursing through his veins. He was struggling not to strangle Jongin.

However, he was too beautiful to strangle and maybe Kyungsoo would kill for those dumb jokes and that happy glint in his veela’s eyes.

Kyungsoo let himself be pulled into yet another kiss, slow and languid, filled with nothing but utmost adoration.

* * *

Jongin was flying. Figuratively and literally. He was performing stunts on his broom, swiftly avoiding Slytherin’s Chasers and Beaters. He was on a goddamn roll, scoring goals one after another, adjusting himself on his broom every now and then and diving after the Quaffle again and again.

 _Good_ , Kyungsoo thought when he lowered his binoculars _, at least one of their asses was doing fine_.

He had to shuffle every now and then, feeling uncomfortable in his seat, that sweet burning reminding him of their night in the Prefects’ Bathroom last night. The bruises from the hard floor on his knees would also be there to remind him for a while.

But he could handle it – he could handle sitting out in the middle of Slytherin’s tower at the Quidditch pitch and watching his Ravenclaw boyfriend soaring.

He almost felt too bad for Sehun and his fuming expression when Jongin scored yet another goal.

The game ended with Baekhyun waving the Snitch around after Sehun’s command to finally catch it. At least it was some sort of redemption for Slytherin, Kyungsoo supposed, as he laughed in the mass of angry Slytherins in the observation tower.

Despite Baekhyun catching the Snitch, Ravenclaw won. By ten points.

Which meant a very happy, a very glowing Jongin, who started running towards him on the wide Quidditch pitch as soon as Kyungsoo got down there to greet him (and to console his broken-hearted friends) after the game ended.

A cloud of white filled his vision when Jongin threw himself in his arms and let Kyungsoo spin him around. Kyungsoo smiled, burying his face in the other’s neck, the smell of fresh air and broomstick polish filling his senses.

“Congratulations,” he said, “Sehun officially hates you.”

Jongin laughed quietly, stepping back from Kyungsoo, who just smiled at the beaming of his boyfriend, at the glow on his face and the happiness in his eyes.

He felt a pang in his chest, something dropping and shattering. And then he just knew. It was ringing in his mind, clearly, as he looked at the only smile in the world that mattered.

He reached out, fingers brushing against Jongin’s cheek.

“I think I love you, veela.”

Jongin’s smile became smaller at that, softer. He leaned his head into the touch. Just like a kitten.

“I think I love you, too, prefect,” Kyungsoo’s heart swelled at that warmth in the Ravenclaw’s eyes and at that little, playful smirk pulling at his perfect lips. “And not a single drop of Amortentia.”

He pulled Jongin down by his Quidditch uniform, crashing their lips together. He savoured the sweet taste of his boyfriend on his lips, holding him tightly. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest.

By the time they let go of each other, both of them were smiling. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through the silver hair of his veela.

“There was no need for Amortentia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was very fun writing this~ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it hehe
> 
>  
> 
> Please, let me know in the comments what you think, I'd really appreciate it ^^
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongnugget). Thank you~


End file.
